Percy Jackson assasssin: The lightning thief
by revan79
Summary: Percy Jackson suffers a tragic even afterwords he joins an old order unknown to most. Along the way he finds a half brother, a father figure. Together they with others watch over the Greek, mortal, and other worlds. Watch as they struggle to survive, Nothing is true everything is Permitted.-All rights go to Rick Riordan. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this. This is my second story and I would appreciate anything you have to say. So please review. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Thank you. So without further ado enjoy.**

A seven year old child ran through the streets of New York. The Rain plastered his raven black hair to his face. He had tanned skin and a single sea green eye. His left eye had a scar running above and below his eye. Blood streamed down his face. He wore a blood stained grey t-shirt, and blue jeans, along with a pair of tennis shoes.

This was Perseus Jackson. He had just witnessed the death of his mother and lost his eye to his damned step father. He ran through the streets and alleys of New York praying for a swift death or a savior. He slumped to the ground in an abandoned alley way. _'Maybe now I can just stop running. I can see mom again.'_ He picked up the locket that he had around his neck. The locket was a golden heart. He opened it up to see a picture of him and his mom smiling together.

He let the tears go now. All of his hate sadness and grief let out. He fell asleep hoping for a quick death and to not wake up again.

While he slept a figure looked down upon him with pity in his eyes. He wore a white and red jacket with blue jeans and a pair of running shoes. Blood stained his face. He had salt and pepper colored hair and electric blue eyes. He looked to be around forty or so years old. On his right arm was a vambrace. He wore greaves and bracers on his arms and legs.

This was Thomas Thide. He was a member of the assassin brother hood or what was left of it. He had lost most if not all of his friends in an attack. He didn't know who or what ordered the attack. He looked down upon the broken body of this boy. He gently picked up the boy and left the alley.

After several minutes of running he reached what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. He slide inside and closed the doors. He went to a door that led underground. When he reached the bottom it looked like a command post of sorts. It had laptops and boards with pictures and thin pieces of string tacked to it.

At the far end was a bed. Thomas went up to it and set down the child in his arms. He tried to fix what damage he could. He eventually put a bandage around the kids head. He cut off the grey bloodied shirt and took it off. He stared at the Childs chest. He had scars adorning his body. He threw the bloody clothes away and covered up the kid with a blanket.

He then thought about what he was going to do. He had no way of knowing whether or not the others made it out or not. He couldn't contact anyone because the attackers probably got a hold of the codes and frequencies they used. That and he had a kid that was beaten and bloodied. Then he got an Idea. He could train the kid in the arts of the assassin. He would solve both problems the kid could be his partner and he would find out what to do with the kid. He then went and sat down on a couch resigning to sleep.

Percy opened his eyes reluctantly getting up from his comfortable sleep. In fact this felt like the best sleep he had in ages. He got up and noticed this wasn't his room and this wasn't his bed. _'Am I dead?' _He asked himself. He sat up and swung his feet to his left. The floor was cool to the touch. He got up and noticed his shirt had been removed.

"Wondered how long you were going to be out." Came a voice. He looked over to see a man sprawled out on a couch. He wore a red and white jacket and blue jeans. He had salt and pepper colored hair and electric blue eyes that seemed to glow. "Th-thanks I guess." Stuttered out Percy. "Am I dead?" Questioned Percy. The man let out a bark of laughter. "No, no not yet anyway." He said.

Thomas looked into the kid's one sea green eye and saw something that scared him. He saw nothingness, no hope, no life none of the innocence that a kind should have. His eyes looked like one of the veterans eyes. Eyes that belonged to people who have seen things that should be forgotten. Eyes that were hollow and empty.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Asked the Man. Percy looked at the man. "Percy Jackson sir." He responded in a voice void of any emotion. "Where your parents?" He asked. Almost immediately he regretted it. "My Moms dead. My stepfather murdered her." He responded his eyes glazing over in memory. "Well seeing as how you can't go back there I have an offer for you." Percy looked at him. "I need an apprentice someone to train. I'm believe it or not an assassin. Recently we were attacked and we're a bit short of people. I can train you to be one of us. I can give you a chance at revenge." He said. Percy looked up at the man. In his one good eye was the fire the will to live that every person should have. "You're positive you can give me this chance?" He asked. The man smiled at him. "Yeah I can give you the chance for revenge. Now do you accept?" He asked. Percy looked at him. "I accept." The man grinned at him. "Good now a bit of warning the training you're going to go through will be hell. By the way Names Thomas Thide." The man gave Percy a grin and held his hand out. Percy gripped the other man's hand and shook it. "Welcome to the assassins Percy Jackson."


	2. Assassins in school

_(Five years later, May 2005)_

_(Percy POV)_

I sat on the bus going to the museum trying not to kill the red headed kleptomaniac girl behind me. Her name was Nancy Bobofit and she acted like she owned the place. She was annoying as all hell and I was failing miserably at controlling my anger. You see she was pelting my friend Grover with pieces of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. I mean who the hell eats peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches; it's against the very laws of nature it shouldn't exist. Any ways back to Grover.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny; every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

I was about one second from gutting her and removing her head from her shoulders. I breathed in slowly. _'Stay your blade from the blood of the innocent.' _I repeated in my head.

The years the order spent training me was well worth it. I had become fit and was already skilled with a blade. I had helped my master in the assassin's matters. They taught me all I needed in the matters of the world.

Though not killing 'innocent' people right now was getting very difficult. I restrained myself for now since we were arriving at the museum. Only two teachers were on this field trip with twenty psychotic kids.

See I got into trouble at schools like these, especially on field trips. One incident in fifth grade was when we went to Saratoga battle field and revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the bus, Honest. Fine maybe I was aiming at the teacher but missed. How the hell was I supposed to know the damn thing was loaded and ready to fire? And in fourth grade there was a trip to a behind the scenes tour of the marine world shark pool, I may have accidently hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and sent me and my class into the pool. That was only two of the many incidents I had. Anyway back to the present time.

The first teacher Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

The other teacher I knew hated me. Mrs. Dodd's was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. That had been fun. Poor bastard never stood a chance.

You see I had a bit of trouble in schools. I mean I knew everything there was to know from history to what the best poison to use to kill a target. What the fuck was the point of me going to school. I swear this was some practical joke on Thom's part. Though in reality I was here to find and recruit demigods I just don't know why I couldn't go as the janitor and not a student.

Though he went by the name of Mr. Brunner I knew his real name. Chiron trainer of heroes and such. I had found out with the help of Thomas and a few listening devices. Turns out Thomas was a clear sighted mortal and I was a demigod. Since then we've been trying to find out more information on the Greek gods and their enemies. We had found out their weaknesses and what weapons to use on them should the need arise.

We had carefully crafted several different weapons and found enchanted weapons. I had a pen that could turn into a sword and about any other weapon besides fire arms. The pen I had been a gift from an old demigod friend. He had been on his death bed and had given it to me. He was an assassin and a son of Hephaestus. My hidden blades that every assassin had were made of both celestial bronze and mortal steel. I had hundreds of small throwing knives and a large dagger that could've been a short sword.

The bus halted to a stop and we all scrambled off the bus to escape the madness of the children. Mr. Brunner led us through the exhibits looking at orange and black colored potter and statues of the gods and demigods achievements. I know it sounds Exciting right.

I loved history. I had studied all major cultures, wars and important events in the hopes of preventing them from repeating themselves. That was what we assassins were for. To keep history from repeating itself and to fight for the light from the shadows as my mentor once said.

I kept trying to pay attention to them but some people 'Cough'Bobofit'Cough' wouldn't shut up. I kept telling them to shut up but of course it came out louder than I meant. "Mr. Jackson do you have a comment?" Mr. Brunner asked."No sir." I said. Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.

"Tell me Mr. Jackson what is this carving of?" He asked. "It's Kronos eating his children sir." I responded looking at the carving. "Why did he eat his children?" He asked yet again. "Because Kronos was the king of the titans and he was afraid of one of them over throwing him so he ate them. Only Rhea the mother of the gods swapped Zeus out with a rock. She hid Zeus away and later he came back and made his father throw his brothers and sisters up. The gods had still grown up in his stomach and so they had a long war and the gods won. The end." I said. A few of the kids snickered behind me.

"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say in our job applications. 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" Mumbled Nancy to her friends. "And why Mr. Jackson to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" "Busted." Grover muttered. "Shut up." Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair. Mr. Brunner seemed to be the only one who caught her doing anything wrong. I swear he had radar ears or some such thing. Or maybe he had listening devices, or hidden cameras, or…I'm really over thinking this.

"Kronos was arrogant and that got him killed. So don't be arrogant and don't abuse children?" I gave a guess. He nodded. "Not the best answer but well enough now let's go out and have lunch shall we?" Asked Mr. Brunner as Ms. Dodd's led the way out.

The guys were acting like doofuses and the girls were holding their stomachs. I absolutely hated school. The boys acted like dumbasses the girls talked and gossiped. There was no discipline no honor, no fun. Then again my definition of fun was hunting down my prey, and running through the trees and across rooftops.

I looked out up at the skies to see a large thunderstorm brewing. Since the winter solstice the weather seemed to be getting worse. It seemed like Poseidon and Zeus were having a hissy fit. Though about what I couldn't really say.

I walked over to Grover by the water fountain and sat down trying to eat my lunch. I looked around at the other school kids. The boys were pelting pigeons with lunchable crackers, and Nancy Bobofit was stealing from tourists, of course was turning a blind eye towards all of that.

Sighing I turned and looked into the water. I traced the scar across my left eye. My right was the old sea green and my left was electric blue. The official story was I had Heterochromia; the real story was Thomas gave me his eye three months into my training.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.

I was about to eat my food when Nancy Bobofit and her ugly friends appeared before Grover and dumped her half eaten lunch in his lap. "Oops."

She grinned at me with crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if someone spray painted liquefied cheetos on her face. I snapped right then and there.

I was mad. No mad was a fucking understatement. The entire assassin training about keeping cool went out the window in school. My mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming. "Percy pushed me!"

seemed to materialize out of nowhere. _'So she's a monster.' _I thought. No one could move that fast at least no one normal. Several of the kids were whispering amongst themselves.

"Did you see-""-The water-""Like it grabbed her."

As soon as was sure poor little Nancy was okay promising her a new shirt and that I would pay, ect, ect., turned towards me with a triumphant glint in her eyes like I did something she had been waiting for.

"Now honey.-"She started. "I know erasing workbooks for a month." I grumbled. Now some of you may be thinking don't guess your punishment it only makes it worse. Well this time there was a reason for me to do this.

She knew something, something that concerned me. That and I needed to know if there were other monsters about.

"Come with me." said.

Before I could move Grover stepped in. "Wait it was me. I pushed Nancy in." He yelped. I stared at him putting on a look of stunned. In reality I was looking for a reason for him to stand up for me. scared the life out of Grover. stared at him so intently that his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood." She said.

"But-"

"You-Will-stay-here." Grover looked honestly, scared shitless. "It's okay G-man." I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey." Barked "_Now" _Nancy smirked. I gave Nancy my best glare and inwardly smirked when she flinched.

I walked after . Eventually she stopped in the Greek section and stopped at the foot of a marble frieze of all the gods. She was growling at it and glared at it like she wanted to completely destroy it. And if she was what I thought she was she did want to pulverize it. She turned back to me and glared. "You've been giving us problems honey." She growled out.

"I'll try harder ma'am." I said. _Dammit give me something anything, give me an Idea of why you're here. _I thought to myself. "We're not fools Percy Jackson." She growled out. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out." _'Did she find out about the assassins or something else? Details, details.' _I raged in my mind. "Confess and you will suffer less pain."

_'Confess about what? It could be anything from that candy stash I have hidden to the orders secrets to all the kills I've made. What is it she wants?' _"Well?" She demanded. I looked at her like she was a bit of an idiot. "Well what shit for brains?" I said.

She recoiled a bit when I said that. Guess she's not used to my bluntness when talking. "I've done a lot of things monster." I said. I slipped my hand into my pocket and gripped my pen, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

"Give it to us now?" She roared. "Give what back?" I said. "The test answers or the pouch of money hidden in your desk third drawer from the bottom on the left?" I asked. I couldn't give the last item back. I was desperate for cash and she kept on being a hag. As the saying goes 'Karmas a bitch'.

just stared at me. Her left eyes twitched just a bit. She pointed her finger at me dramatically eye still twitching. "You...That was you?" She said. "Give me back my damn money you piece of shit, sea scum." There was the everyone loathed and hated. "Yeaaah… you see about that." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. She gave a howl of pure anger and lunged at me.

Her eyes glowed like red hot coals, her fingers stretched turning into talons. Her jacket melted into leathery wings. She didn't look normal now…Not that she ever did mind you. Now she was a shriveled hag with large leathery bat wings a mouth full of large yellowing pointy teeth, her fingers turned into talons meant to shred and tear, and glowing eyes.

_'A fury. They sent a fucking fury. So I somehow managed to piss off the lord of the dead unknowingly and now I have to deal with his hag of a maid.' _I thought. I pulled out my pen and thought of a sword. I uncapped the pen and it turned into a two foot long celestial bronze short sword. I swung the sword decapitating the fury. She exploded into a cloud of dust and blew away in the wind that didn't exist.

Well that's great. I am now being hunted by one of the most powerful things currently roaming the earth. With a damn near endless amount of monsters on my tail. No scratch that an endless amount of monsters. I forgot that they can't fucking die. It's like fucking call of duty except the enemy has endless respawns and you have you one life. But that in turn is a blessing and a curse. They keep coming but they become careless with their lives always charging in head first and not thinking about it. Then there were the ones that actually thought. They were the dangerous ones.

I snapped out of thoughts when thunder shook the building and lightning flashed across the sky. I capped my pen and walked back to the class. When I came out I saw the students getting ready to board the bus. I walked back to the class and looked at Mr. Brunner from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me suspiciously like he was trying to figure something, like a puzzle piece. I turned back and looked at Grover who was looking at me shocked, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Might want to shut your mouth G-man or a fly might go in." I suggested. He quickly closed his mouth and looked at me somewhat suspiciously. And I would too if I knew what was and my friend went in with her and came back out without a scratch. "I hope whipped your butt." Sneered Nancy.

"Who?" I asked bored out of my fucking mind. " our teacher Duh!" She more or less yelled. Suddenly committing suicide seemed so much more appealing. I ignored her in favor of getting on the damnable bus. This was going to be a very long day.


	3. Templar's and home base

_Time skip four hours. Dorm room_

I lay down to try and think about what the fury had been talking about. Evidently I stole something. Though the question was what? I kept thinking for an hour or so. Grover had gone to go 'talk' to Mr. Brunner. Probably discussing what their next move was. Most likely back up. My guess, Chiron would go back to camp leaving Grover to handle me with a demigod or two. Though the question to truly consider was who they would send to school.

Most likely a child of Hermes or Apollo. They were the most plentiful if the legends and the rumors were true. I can't think here I needed to get out. I jumped up from my bed and got ready to hit the road. Most likely not coming here again. So I started to pack everything I had.

I pulled on a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves with metal plates attached to the back and a gauntlet on my left hand. Then I threw my black hoodie. The outside was as black as a moonless and starless night. The insides were a blood red crimson color. I pulled out my backpack and stuffed everything I needed in it.

You see I loved my back pack. It was enchanted to hold about twenty times as much as I wanted and only I could see what was in it unless I wanted someone else to see. I then put on a pair of tennis shoes.

I sighed when everything was in place. The people here wouldn't even remember me by tomorrow. Well except Grover and Chiron. They would be the only one to know I even existed. This for me was just fine. I quietly opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge. I pulled the window down and launched myself backwards. I landed on a tree branch and steadied myself there.

I turned and ran through the branches of the trees. The faint light of the moon was the only light I had to go by. I honestly loved running through the woods during a moonlit night. Something about it just made me feel exhilarated. I ran until I reached the tall iron fence that separated the property from the rest of the world. I ran forward and flipped over the fence and landed on my feet.

I looked left and right down the road before sprinting forward into the woods. I ran up to one of the trees and climbed into the branches. I used the branches as stepping stones to get to the next tree. I ran for what seemed to be hours before I came to an old storage area. There were about eighty storage sheds. I jumped across the barbed wire fence and landed in the lane of storage sheds.

I walked down the lane at a sedated pace, passing the overhead lights, and just listened to the sound of crickets chirping, the wind in the trees, the pounding of combat boots on the gro- wait what?

I listened harder and could hear the sound of people moving through the storage yard. I jumped up to the side of one of the sheds and climbed the roof. I crouched down and moved forward to see who it could be. Though I had two guesses as who it could be. A) Which I hoped it was not but most probably Templar's, and B was a group of lost demigods which was so much more favorable.

I snuck to the edge of the lane and saw a group of a dozen men and women all in military grade gear and carrying assault rifles and military grade weaponry. And on their shoulders was a patch that had a red cross in the middle of a shield. Templar's I really, really, really hated Templar's.

I silently pulled my hood on and took off my back pack. I reached inside and pulled out a world war two era bayonet. It was a gift from Thomas. The blade was a little over a foot long. I pulled the blade out and slipped the sheathe into my pocket. I slid down from the top of the shed and stayed in the shadows.

I couldn't take on all twelve of them. I had knives and swords, while they had automatic rifles and military grade weapons. I looked around for anything to give me an edge. I then looked down one of the lanes as we passed by and saw a fuse box. I flicked my wrist and four small darts like knives barley two inches wide slipped into the palm of my hand. Attached to my wrist was a metal band that held the knives. I flicked two of the darts and hit the lock.

The padlock fell off and the door to the fuses opened. I flicked the last two knives at the fuses. The fuses sparked and crackled before all the lights shut off and slipped the world into a realm of darkness. I smiled and closed my eyes. After a minute I opened my eyes to the world. Instead of seeing darkness I saw everything. The world was dark but the buildings, grass, fence and other objects were outlined in white. The Templar's were an angry crimson red.

This was a gift from the assassins. They called it eagle vision, It allowed us to see past things at moments, faint smells that were once there, old bloodstains that had been washed away leaving no trace, a trail left by a target days before. We could see things that were hidden as clear as day, secret passages, targets, anything. It allowed us to see who intended us harm and who our friends were. But its secret, true secret was it allowed any who possessed it to see through the mist. The gift was rare. Only about one in ten thousand possessed it.

The Templar's were looking about panicking for just a few seconds more than enough for me. I flicked my wrist again and two more knives fell into my palm. I threw one of them at a templar that was near an ally. The blade hit him in-between the eyes and he fell backwards. I turned and threw the last knife at a templar whose back was to me. The blade severed the spinal column at the base of his neck.

I walked silently crouching low to the ground towards one of the templar's. I stood up slowly and clamped my hand over their mouth and shoved my knife into their lung and twisted. The person tried to struggle, reaching up trying to claw at my hand over their mouth. The fact they wore gloves didn't help them much. I dragged them backwards into one of the lanes.

I dropped the body down on the ground as slow and carefully as I could. I snuck out back into the main lane where the rest of the templar's were. Three down nine to go. I snuck over to the next templar closest to me and cover their mouth raising their head just a little bit. Enough for me to slit their throat.

The life giving substance spurted onto the wall. The Templar fell down to their knees clutching at their throat. I slipped into the shadows again and watched as the enemy troops started to gain their senses. I quickly flicked my wrist again and had four darts slide into the palm of my hand. I threw all four at the Templar's, each dart finding their mark in the middle of a head.

Only four left. Three of them managed to get night vision goggles on their heads. While the last one was struggling with it I reached into my pack and withdrew a short sword. I held the bayonet in a reverse grip in my left hand and the short sword in a hammerlock grip in my right. I jumped up and launched myself at the nearest templar just as he got his vision back to him. He attempted to bring his rifle up to shoot me. Before he could I knocked the rifle away with the short sword and slashed his throat open.

His blood hit the front of my face. He slowly sunk to his knees. He had about thirty seconds to live before he bled out I thought to myself. I spun around the dying form of the templar and rushed the next one. He seemed shocked that his friends were dead and did nothing. This must've been his first mission. And it would be his last. His commander the last one didn't seem to be as disgruntled as his friend because he raised his M4 assault rifle and aimed at my head. I rushed to the stunned templar and turned him around wrapping my arm around his throat keeping him in place.

I dropped my short sword and used my free hand to take out the templar's side arm. A standard nine millimeter pistol. Personally I would've preferred something with more stopping power, but this would have to do. The commander opened fire at me killing his comrade. I leveled the pistol at the last templar and fired off four quick shots. Two in the lungs one in the gut and the last in the head.

The body fell backwards with a thud. A pool of blood started to form around him. I let the body I had used as a shield fall. I looked back to see the alley was no longer clean but a bloody scene from a crime series. I dropped the pistol on the ground and I closed my eyes and the eagle vision shut off. I opened my eyes and released the lights were back on I looked down the lanes for my personal shed. Before I took ten steps I felt the hairs on the back of my neck tingle. I jumped forward. Just in time to dodge a celestial bronze sword. Wait what?

There where I had just been standing was a teenager dressed in Greek armor wielding a bronze sword and a bronze shield. Attached to their back were about three javelins. The person stood about five foot eleven. The person's body was slim like a swimmers but I could see the muscles that a person got from practicing with swords and fighting. Then I saw something shimmering on his wrist. A chain with a scythe attached to it was on his wrist.

Then without warning he charged again. I leaned backwards to avoid the slash. I sidestepped another strike. I continued to dodge this guy's sword. Then I dodged another jab to my chest and he overstepped. I got within his guard and slashed at him with my bayonet. Or at least I tried I had forgotten about the shield in his other hand. He raised it to try and block his face from the blow. I was too close to him for him to not get hit instead of a killing blow I managed to slice their forearm from wrist to elbow. Their shield wielding arm dropped limp at their side. Then before I could slash again he head butted me with his helmet.

I stumbled backwards trying to see clearly. I think he may have given me a concussion or some sort of head trauma. .Blood started to drip down on the ground from the slash. The shield was still attached to his left arm just useless for now. I flipped the bayonet over to my right hand and held it in a reverse grip in front of my face.

We stared at each other waiting for the other to make their move. He evidently didn't feel like waiting. After two minutes of the stare down he charged me sword flashing dangerously in the light. I looked around for anything that could help me. Then I looked behind him. Directly behind him was the short sword that I had to drop. I rushed forward and got ready. He tried to remove my head from my shoulders with a horizontal slash. I dropped down to my knees and let the momentum I picked up drag me along.

I slid passed the blade and saw my reflection on the slightly glowing blade. I could only make out the bottom portion of my face, my mouth and part of my nose was all I could see. I smirked slightly and kept sliding. I slid along the ground and stopped right next to my sword. I gripped it with my left hand and spun around and faced the Greek soldier. He had turned now facing me. I got up from my knees and launched myself at him.

I stopped his sword with my own and attempted to slash at him with my knife. He dodged and we disengaged then we clashed back together. He was an average swords man. He mostly relied on his size and strength that would be his downfall. I kept attacking and then when I tried to sidestep a slash the course of the blade changed and I was cut on my right side. I jumped away and looked at the cut. The wound wasn't deep, though it stung like a bitch. I shrugged off the pain and stared at the soldier again. I launched myself at him and we locked blades again and we stopped there. I could feel him pushing against me trying to throw me back. I let a small smirk come onto my face and spun to the right. The soldier stumbled forward and I kept spinning and stretched out my left arm. I felt the cold steel of my short sword come into the resistance of skin, bone, muscle and armor.

The soldier let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. I stopped and looked down at the body of the soldier. I had slashed him from right hip to left shoulder across his back. He was lying on his back and a large pool of blood started to surround him I walked over to the soldier and pulled off their helmet. I kneeled down next to the body and lifted their head up. The soldier was a teenager about the age of fourteen. He had brown mischievous eyes and curly brown hair. A son of Hermes.

I looked in the eyes and saw pain of abandonment, hatred, agony, betrayal and hatred, so much hatred. 'Who sent you?" I asked in a quiet voice. The teen looked at me a small bit of blood leaking out of his mouth and smirked at me. "The gods shall fall assassin, and so shall your order. Nothing can stop us assassin, not you, not the gods, or their precious demigods. Now they shall know what they have done. The templar's shall rise with us and we shall bring forth the downfall of the gods." He spat. I nodded and watched as he started to cough violently. Then after a few seconds a rattling breath came out. The life and mischievousness left his eyes.

I bowed my head and reached up to his eyes and slid them closed. I got up from my kneeling position and stood up surveying the damage done during the fight. Blood covered the ground and sides of the buildings. I felt nothing as I killed them. I'd kill them again and still feel the same. I had killed because I'd been taught that if I didn't then they would harm my loved ones and new family. The only thing I regretted was that they had to be so young.

I sighed and grabbed my short sword back up from the ground and sheathed it. I put the blade back in my pack. I took the bayonet and wiped off the blood on my shoulder. I sheathed the large knife and tied it to my belt. I got up and hissed and clutched at my right side. Blood soaked my black hoodie making it look glossy.

I walked down one of the lanes and looked for shed 132. I thought about the fight and what the demigod had said. The gods would fall, so someone wants the gods gone and they had the templar's backing them. They were powerful and we didn't know of them. That was bad, really bad. Like apocalyptic bad. They had it out for us too as well. I had to report what happened and fast.

I came to a halt in front of shed 132. I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt around for the keys. I eventually pulled them out and unlocked the door and stumbled inside. I shut the door and felt for the light switch. The lights flickered on and I looked around for something to use.

This was my personal safe house/storage place. In the middle of the shed was a pure black 67 ford mustang. On the sides of the walls were benches and gun and sword racks. The benches held tools and ammo. I went to the back of the shed and opened up a cabinet. Inside was a med kit and bottles of medicine. I pulled out the kit and a bottle of iodine. I sat down on one of the benches and pulled off my hoodie and shirt and opened up the kit. I pulled out a cotton pad and put the iodine on it. I rubbed the pad on the cut and held in a cry of pain. I threw down the pad and took out a needle and thread and went to work stitching myself up.

After I was stitched up I grabbed a wad of bandages and wrapped them around my midsection and the cut. I sighed and threw away my shirt. I rummaged through my pack and pulled out grey t-shirt and put it on. I stuffed the hoodie in a plastic bag and threw it into my pack. I went over to one of the benches I opened one of the drawers and went through the contents. I pulled out a cell phone. I dialed a number and held it to my ear. The line rang for a few moments. Then the other end of the line was picked up. _"Helllo" _asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Revan I need help man." I said. _"Really now? What could've happened within the last two days since we saw each other?" _Revan asked. I sometimes wanted to strangle the guy. "Yeah I need a cleanup crew. I ran into templar's and something big, Can you get the cleanup crew down here." I said. There was silence on the other end. _"Yes sir I'll get the crew ready." _Came Revans reply. "Great I'll be at the house in a few hours." I said and hung up. I took the cell phone and smashed it with a nearby hammer.

I didn't want any traced calls or any evidence so I had a massive amount of disposable phones. I got off the table and threw the pieces in the trash bin. I walked over to the farthest table and picked up a large duffle bag from the bottom rack under the table. I set the bag on the top of the table and unzipped it. Inside were several different passports and about ten thousand dollars in mortal cash and a large pouch of drachmas. Never hurt anyone to be prepared.

I zipped the bag back up and slung it over my shoulder. I walked over to a large chest along the left side of the shed. I took out my key chain and flitted through the first six keys or so before stopping at a gold and silver key. I put the key into the key hole and turned counter clockwise 45 degrees then clockwise seventy degrees. There was a hiss of air being released and then the chest lid slid upwards. On the bottom of the chest lid were two 45 caliber automatic pistols. At the bottom of the chest were boxes of ammunition and a gun cleaning kit.

I checked over the weapons and nodded once I determined that they were all in good condition and hadn't been tampered with. I closed the lid and twisted the key clockwise 50 degrees then counter 75 degrees. I pulled the key out and the chest was enveloped in a flash of light. When the light died down there was a small rubric cube. I picked up the cube and put it in my pack. I picked up my back pack that was discarded and opened up the trunk of the ford. I put both bags in and slammed the trunk shut.

I sighed and opened up the shed door letting the cold night air in. I went back in and started the mustang. The car roared to life. I pulled out of the shed and then exited the car and shut the door. I went back to the car and pulled out towards the entrance/exit for the storage area carefully avoiding running over the bodies of the dead. I opened the fence and pulled through closing the fence behind me. I drove down the dusty road and kept thinking about what that kid had said.

I decided to file it away for later and drive on. I pulled out onto the highway and headed upstate. The highway and the drone of the tires on the pavement did little to take away my worries. Something was coming and I needed to stop it. I would need help on this one I had no doubt about it. But first I needed to plan my next move. I had maybe a week at most before I would need to go to this 'Camp half-blood.' If such a thing exists.

I drove on for what seemed to be hours and eventually I came to a series of winding roads going up the side of a hill. I drove up the winding road and came to a stop at the top of it. On the top of the hill was a mansion for lack of a better word. The house was five stories high and was a light grey color. The house was made of bricks, on the left side of the house was a large chimney stack, the house was in the shape of a U. Two buildings one on the left and one on the right were attached to the house making a sort of courtyard, the right sided building was a garage and mechanic area, the left was a spare living quarters. Up on the roof built into the side of the slanted roof were a series of windows and several balconies, the largest was on the fifth level and built into the side of the roof. The main entrance was a large double door made with various carvings on them used to ward off monsters and other things.

I acquired the mansion during a long mission trying to bring down templar support. So I stole money, property, weapons, investments, stock market shares, and other things. Anyway Thom decided I had earned the mansion and a larger role in the assassin order. After we discovered the godly world and brought it before the remaining assassins, only about twelve other assassins survived besides Thom, They decided we needed a defense against the godly world should the templar's decide to get support from that world as well, just like they are now. So Thom and I were charged with creating a sector amongst the assassins for a defense against the monsters, so Thom and I were charged with managing and creating a defense against them, we decided to recruit demigods and what monsters would cooperate to our side. So I found demigods for our side and trained them with Thom to the best of our capabilities.

Dawn had started to appear over the side of the hill and it cast a beautiful light over the top of the mansion. I sighed and pulled into the garage and got out popped the trunk and retrieved my bags. The garage was filled with spare tools and other parts and pieces. The walls were gun metal grey and had tool racks along the walls. Several different kinds of vehicles were strewn about the garage. Ranging from Harley Davidson motorcycles to a Lamborghini. I sighed and walked towards the door on the far wall after shutting the garage door.

I hesitated at the door preparing myself for what was to come. I as quietly as possible opened the door and slipped inside. The mansion floor was a dark hardwood and the walls were painted a dull grey color and had several desks and tables were lined up against the walls. I slowly walked down the hall careful to not make a noise lest I unleash all hell upon myself.

I entered the main entrance room and stood in the middle. In front of the door was a large staircase that split left and right at the end of the hall. Several lights littered the walls. I looked up and marveled at the chandelier. It was made from various types of crystals which reflected light from the top where a type of glass dome was invisible outside. The light reflected off the crystals and put a different godly symbol on the floor depending on the time of day. I looked at the floor and saw a golden lightning bolt illuminating the floor.

I walked away from the entrance and towards the kitchen. When I entered Revan was waiting for me. Revan had raven black hair and sea green eyes. Below his right eye was a tattoo that made it look like he was crying. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Some say he looks like my twin and after we ran several DNA tests it revealed he was my younger half brother. He was originally from Tampa but he ran away after monsters wiped out his mortal family.

"So how's it going?" Revan asked in a sing song voice. "It's going as well as it can be going." I replied. "Oh come on now it can't be that bad? Can it?" He asked. I gave him the _'are you serious? Do you even know me?' _look. "Yeah you're right it can be that bad." He said taking a sip of coffee from a mug in his hands."Ya want a doughnut?" He asked holding up a small box of glazed doughnuts. "Sure why the hell not." I said and opened the lid and took out a doughnut. "I suggest you get your stuff stowed away before you meet Thom." He suggested. "Also the listening devices at your previous school picked up some interesting chit chat. Want to go listen to it now or later?"

"Now before we go listen to Thom. It might have to do with the news I've picked up recently." I said. Revan gave a brief nod and got up with his cup of coffee in one hand a newspaper tucked under his armpit and a doughnut in his mouth and a cane in his free hand. The cane was the color of a dark green like a leafs color. The cane was straight with a wolfs head at the top, a few inches below the top of the cane was a band of white ivory. A small sea green colored crystal was the eyes of the wolf.

We walked to a set of stairs that led to the basement. We walked down the stairs and came to a steel reinforced door with steel rods locking the door in place. In the center of the door was a series of Greek letters. Revan walked up to the door and lifted the hand with the cane in it and bit down on his thumb. A small trickle of blood poured from the puncture wound. He swiped the blood across the beta, omega, and gamma symbols. The symbols glowed an eerie green color for a moment before the light died down.

Then the sound of locks being unlocked and the steel rods sliding out of place filled the room. Revan pushed the door open using his cane and walked inside with me following. When we came to the other side was a large circular room with lights imbedded into the sides of the walls. Then there were about six different tunnels that looked like they were carved from a cave. The room's walls, ceiling and floor looked like it had been smoothed down using a sandblaster. Each hallway had a word written in ancient Greek letters above the entrance.

We walked towards the entrance with the Greek word παρακολουθώ (Observe) above the door way. We walked down the hallways in companionable silence. The walls were made of a rich green marble with white and light green veining. The hallway went on for what seemed to be minutes before we came before another giant steel door that looked like it belonged to a vault of a bank.

Revan once again stepped forward and bit his thumb again. Though this time he drew four letters in Greek αίμα (Blood). Each of us had a different word. It acted as a security code of sorts for us. Then Revan wiped the blood off his free hand and pressed his palm against the word. The word glowed an emerald green and the blood shifted to the outer edges of the vault before disappearing onto the other side. Then the locks unlocked and Revan lowered his hand. We opened the vault door and stepped inside before closing it once again.

Inside were hundreds of computers and monitors. The room was at least the size of two football fields and filled to the brim with electronics. On a bench to the left of the entrance were a bunch of wires and metal plates and various listening devices. I walked along admiring all the monitors. Each monitor had about a half a dozen screens opened. Some showed traffic in New York others showed the woods outside of the mansion and others showed the insides of office buildings conference rooms.

The room was split into different areas like cubicles. Each cubicle for lack of a better term was designated to a different assassin. We came before mine and looked at the monitors. Above one of the screens is a note with the words 'Mr. Brunner's office.' On it. "So tell me again why did you go to that school?" Revan asked after finishing his doughnut and coffee. "I was sent there to scout for half bloods and to brush up on my 'people skills'. As Thom calls them. Though I think he did it to just piss me off, which worked. Anyway by the time I was ready to pull out Grover and Chiron had spotted me and so I was stuck until tonight that is. They should be getting a note today telling them that I was taken away due to 'Complications.'" I explained.

Revan shrugged and sat down in an office chair and wheeled over to the keyboard. He typed a few commands into the computer and a window popped up. The window was blank but there was audio. "Now for some gods forsaken reason the audio keeps cutting out so I could only get part of the conversation. So bear with me here Okay?" Revan said. He hit the enter button and the audio started up. "Worried about Percy sir." That was defiantly Grover. "…Alone this summer." Grover continued. "I mean a Kindly one in _school!_ Now that we know for sure and _they _know too-""we would only make matters worse by rushing him," That was Mr. Brunner. "We need the boy to mature more."

'But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-." "Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." '_Fat chance of that happening Mr. Brunner.'_ I thought to myself. "Sir he _saw her…" _"His imagination." Mr. Brunner intervened. "The mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"Sir I… I can't fail my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean." "You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should've seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive till next fall-"

Then static cut in cutting off the rest of the rest of the message. "You know I think there is some god who continuously loves keeping me in the dark, you know?" I said. Revan looked at me with a questioning look. "The god of cliffhangers?" He suggested. We took a second to ponder if such a god existed. "Nah." We both chorused.

"So we should probably go put your stuff up." Revan said getting up. "Probably." I said. "How long you staying?" Asked Revan as we walked out of the room."I probably got a week at most maybe two." I replied. "Well next time you're leaving it's most likely to go to that camp right?"

"Yeah what of it?" I said getting this feeling of dread deep in my gut. "Well I'm going with you." I stopped walking altogether and just stared at the back of Revan. The last time Revan came with me we both nearly died when templar's ambushed us. Another time was a mission that was supposed to take about two maybe three days turned into a three month campaign. And don't get me started on the time we went to Europe.

"Oh hell no, you are not coming with me to this camp. Do you understand No!" I started to yell at him. "Please. I mean I have been good for the last six months." He said turning around and trying to pout but failing epically. I continued to walk forward towards the stairs leading to the house. All the while trying to ignore the voice of Revan begging me to let him come with me. I walked up the stairs to the kitchen and marched towards the stairs leading to the upper levels.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please." He would not shut up. I kept walking until finally I gave in. "Fine you can come with me!" I yelled at him."Will you just please shut up?!" He gave me a wide smile. "Yeah I'll leave ya be. And thank you." He said before running off back to the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs to the fifth level and walked down the hall. On the walls were several different paintings and works of art. I walked quietly until I reached a door with my name carved into the wood in ancient Greek. I opened the door and looked around my room.

A king size bed with blue covers, blankets and pillows had the headboard against the left wall and a trunk at its foot board was the first thing I noticed when I walked in. A closet was built into the right wall and a chair and desk were pushed against the far wall. The windows on the far wall could open and allow me to walk onto the balcony to think. The balcony was the largest one and built like a semicircular platform. Next to the closet was a door leading to a bathroom.

The walls of the room were painted a deep sea blue color. Up against the left wall was a dresser and reading lamp. In the far right corner of the room was an armor stand. An ebony black robe with dark crimson red insides and a blood red stash were on it, the robes tail went down to where the knees would be. a steel and celestial bronze chest plate were put under the robes, on the arms were two gauntlets, for the feet were a pair of leather riding boots. I sighed as I looked around. _'It's good to be home.'_ I thought to myself.

I walked over to the bed and threw down my bags on to it. I sat down on the bed and groaned. I guess that slash on my side was worse than I initially thought. I took off my shirt and looked at the wound. It had reopened a little and leaked a small amount of blood. I stood up and walked to the bathroom and went to work on cleaning and closing the wound. After it was done I threw away the bloodied bandages and looked at myself in the mirror.

Several scars decorated my torso the largest one was a diagonal scar across my chest. On my left bicep was a tattoo of a tribal wolf head. A reminder of a time in Europe. I turned around to examine my back for any additional injuries. On my right shoulder blade was a tattoo of a coiled dragon and just below the base of my neck was a tattoo of the assassin's symbol. The symbol resembled a capital A without the bar in the middle.

Additional scars marred the skin at certain place though they were barely visible to the untrained eye. I sighed and walked back to my bed and kicked off my shoes. I lay down on the bed with an arm behind my head supporting it. I started to think of what could make the templar's move against the gods. They've know about the gods for a smaller amount of time than we have and have ignored them for the most part.

Whatever it is it's powerful. If we didn't find it fast I had a feeling it would find us. That wouldn't be good in the least. I'd think about it later.


	4. Fates, speeches, and bulls oh my!

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you to those that reviewed, to those that didn't do so now. In your reveiws please leave any constructive criticism it's appreciated I'm a bit new to this. Also leave pairing choices just no yaoi, also harem idea's as well as I haven't decided weather it's going to be a single pairing or harem so without anything else enjoy.**

The next weeks passed relatively quickly with training and debriefs. Every night I'd have dreams of the fury coming at me with sharp talons and rows of sharp pointy yellow teeth and those glowing red eyes. I'd wake up in a cold sweat. The weather for the most part got worse and worse. More planes went down in the Atlantic and tornadoes would pop up from seemingly nowhere.

Well the good thing for now was I was going on an R and R trip to Montauk. Revan and Thom were going with me just in case something went wrong and in most cases it did. All three of us packed our bags and headed out to the beach leaving the mansion in the hands of Mr. Corbin.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Thom's 2006 Dodge Durango. I was wearing a pair of tan combat boots, faded blue jeans, a green t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Revan had on a pair of tennis shoes, black cargo shorts, and a grey t shirt. Thom hadn't changed much except the eye patch he wore over his left eye socket. He still had the salt and pepper colored hair, though there was more of a grayish color in it now. He was wearing a red and white polo, blue jeans and tennis shoes.

A beeping sound started to resonate in the car. It was the gas light of all things. "Well looks like we need to make a stop here in the near future." Said Revan from the back. "Well there's a gas station about a mile up." I said. Thom drove for the next mile and stopped at the gas station there. We all got out. Thom was fueling the car, Revan was inside the store getting something to drink, and I was leaning against the car on the opposite side of Thom.

I looked across the busy four lane interstate and saw what looked to be a fruit stand. There were boxes of blood red cherries, apples, oranges, peaches, walnuts, and a bathtub with claw feet filled with ice and cider. And sitting next to the stand were three old ladies knitting the biggest socks ever under the shade of a maple tree.

The socks looked like sweaters but were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them and the one on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle had a basket of electric blue yarn. All three of the women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandanas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

But the weirdest thing by far was they were looking straight at me. I walked over to the stand across the interstate and leaned back on the tree and closed my eyes. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Moirai?" I asked nonchalantly. I creaked open my eyes to look at the three.

"You have a -great destiny ahead of you -Perseus Jackson. Be warned a choice- will be thrust upon you which could end the world- or protect it." They said each one picking up the other's sentences. _'Must be a sibling thing.' _I thought to myself. "Tell us Perseus Jackson why do you not fear us?" One of the fates asked. "Oh don't get me wrong I'm afraid of you three alright." I said.

"I've just come to accept what's to come. Should I die then I die, should I be hunted like an animal then I will be. Doesn't mean I'll like, But hey like the saying goes 'Shit happens.'" I said while looking up at the trees canopy. "Now I've got a question." I said. The three fates looked at each other and nodded. "Then ask."

"If you're the fates then shouldn't you know what I'm going to say?" I asked. The three fates actually laughed at them. I looked at them questioningly. After a few seconds they calmed down enough to talk. "We like you hero- but to answer your question- that's for us to know- and for you to find out." They said doing that weird picking up each other's lines thing again.

"And yes it is a sibling thing." They said. Well that answers my question. "So then why did you even bother to come out here knowing what I would say?" I asked. "Well everyone needs to get out once in a while." They all said together. '_That's not creepy at all. Then again they are the fates, so does that mean they know what the other is going to say?' _I mentally asked myself. I shrugged; I wasn't going to figure it out anytime soon. "Well, as much fun as it's been I need to go now." I said pushing myself off the trunk of the tree.

"I'll see you three around." I said walking back to the car. When I made it back to the gas station I turned to look at the three. I saw the middle one pull out a pair of large gold and silver scissors, long-bladed, like shears. The three looked at me still and then the middle one cut the string of yarn.

I heard the snip of the scissors all the way across the lanes of traffic. Then a large semi passed by and when it passed they were gone. _'So it begins.' _I thought to myself. I got into the passenger side of the car and waited for the others to get in. When they all got in they looked at me. "You disappeared on us for a second there. Where were you at?" Thom asked. "I had a chat with the Moirai." I said like I was talking about the weather.

Revan did a spit take out the window and Thom was doing a very impressive impression of a fish out of water. "Wh-what?" Stuttered Thom. "Like I said I had a chat with the fates. They came to warn me of an approaching choice that could save the world or end it. So yeah nothing big." I said putting my chin on top of my knuckle looking out the window.

"So we still going to the beach?" Asked Revan out of nowhere. "Ye-yea-yeah the beach." Stuttered Thom almost like in a daze. I smiled and pulled out my iPod and plugged in my earphones. I started to listen to the songs as we drove down the highway. Thom seemed a bit scared and Revan was…well being Revan. So we all just drove down the highway to Montauk beach.

When the beach came into view I let a small smile appear on my face as did Revan. I remembered the good times with mom before she died. She always seemed to brighten up when we came here. Any worries she had would seem to disappear, she seemed to become younger. Her eyes would become a sea green color. I remember how we would sit around a fire and talk. I'd ask about my father, and she would tell me about him.

_"He was kind, Percy," She said "Tall handsome, and powerful. But gentle too. You have his black hair, you know and his green eyes." Mom Continued. "I wish he could see you, Percy he would be so proud of you." I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of my father being proud of me. "How old was I?" I asked. "I mean…when he left?" She watched the flames of the fire. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin._

_ "But… he knew me as a baby." "No honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born. He wasn't allowed to visit you because of these old laws he had to go by. Then one day he went out and was lost at sea."She said. _

I gripped the heart shaped locket around my neck as I remembered those nights when I came out here with mom. She didn't deserve the fate she was given. If my father even bothered to check up on the women he slept with this probably wouldn't have happened. But then again I wouldn't have met Thom or Revan and the other assassins.

Then I remembered Moms words. Lost at sea not dead just lost at sea. So there was a very good chance I'll be meeting daddy dearest in the future. "Hey Percy we're here." Revan said shaking me out of my stupor.

I looked out the window and indeed we were here. There was the old cabin same as always. Sand everywhere spiders crawling about and the water was damn near freezing. Pure awesome. I thought to myself. We all got out and relaxed for the day. Thom was laying down on the sand trying to relax. I was sitting on the dock with my feet in the water and sketching the woods. Revan was lying in the freezing waters on his back and just staring up at the sky.

I looked out to the sea and thought of all the things happening and what could happen. The brotherhood was the best thing that happened to me, I got a family out of it, and I got paid well, had the best gear got the best missions and had my own command at times. Then I thought of all the dead. Those I had let down, a lot of those people rested down in the bottom of the sea or had their ashes scattered into the wind. I snapped out of my thoughts, it wouldn't do well to get lost in the past.

That night after dark we all sat around the camp fire and roasted hotdogs. "So what are we going to now?" Revan asked. "We'll need to go to that camp wherever it is." I said staring into the flames watching them as they seemed to dance around one another. "Well I have an idea about how to find the camp." Thom spoke up. Revan and I both looked at him for an explanation of some sorts. "Do tell." Revan said. "I was contacted by Chiron about taking you to that camp Percy. They gave me an address and everything, they still don't know about Revan over here, it's your choice whether to take him or not." I looked over at Revan who was attempting to eat his hot dog off the stick. While it was on fire.

"I'll take him." I said. He may have been slightly crazy. But he could hold his own in a fight and I could always trust him to have my back. "Well then it's settled I'll drop you guys off at camp half blood. Just try not to scar them for life. Okay?" Thom asked pointedly at Revan. "No promises." Revan said not even looking up from trying to eat the flaming hotdog.

"You know it works better if you put out the fire right?" I said. "Yeah but the fire gives it a nice spicy flavor." He said. Revan then just ate half the hot dog in one bite. "You're nuts you know that?" I asked. Revan sighed and swallowed his food before looking at me. "I thought we already established that like the first week we met." He did have a point.

"Yeah…So what's the plan?" Revan asked. "We go in to this camp gather any and all Intel, see if we can't establish our presence there, find out what has partnered up with the templar's. Then we kill a bunch of monsters and go home." I said. Revan looked contemplative for a moment. "Sounds like a plan." He finally responded. "Hey Perce?" Revan asked. I looked over to see him staring up at the stars.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Do you think… do you think the others are watching over us?" He asked slowly. I looked up at the stars. "I don't know. Why you asking?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just wondered what our friends would think of us if they saw us now." He said drawing in the dirt. "What's gotten into you?" I asked.

"I…I think about what we've done…and I…and I can't help but wonder are we doing the right thing." I looked in his eyes and saw uncertainty and grief. I understood now. The deaths and kills were getting to him again. "You have dreams again?" I asked. He nodded his head slowly. "Revan," I said. "don't let it get to you. You've done more than many others have or could hope to do." He nodded slowly. "But when I sleep," he started "I keep seeing the faces of my men and their voices accusing me of their deaths saying it's my fault, then the faces and voices of those I've killed come to me and try to kill me and spit and curse at my name."

By now silent tears were going down his face. "And I can't help but believe my men when they say it's my fault for their deaths." I looked over at him. "You're right." I said, he looked over at me betrayal in his eyes. "You did kill them, but sometimes we have to make decisions for the good of the many. That is what leaders do; we make the tough choices in life. I've done it as well, but don't you dare believe the people we've had to sacrifice are disappointed in you. They all knew the stakes and as for the dead people that you killed that spit and curses your name. They threatened your family and friends and the world. They deserved it and they've done worse than us." I spoke to him.

"As assassin's our sacrifices will never be brought to the light, the sacrifices of our men will never be known by the rest, be it godly or mortal worlds. We are the ones that will ever know the sacrifices made for them, so don't forget those that died. Keep them in your heart in mind. Let them be the force that drives you forward and never let them be forgotten pass on their memory down through your children and apprentices and through their children and their apprentices. We fight for the light from the dark. Never let their memory fall from the minds of yourself r the order. Pass down their legacy's and their feats let them inspire the younger generations just as our legends will be passed down I'm sure just like the grand masters of old."

Revan stared at me for a moment then chuckled. "Damn that was quite the speech." I chuckled as well. "Yeah I guess it was now come on off to bed." With my speech over we put out the fire and walked off to bed. Before I reached the cabin as I walked behind Revan I was stopped by Thom. "That was quite the speech. I'm proud of you kid." He said I gave Thom a small smile and nodded my head. "Now let's go to bed." He said putting an arm behind my back and ushering me forward.

That night I had weird a weird dream. I was standing on the beach and in front of me a ways down two beautiful animals were fighting one was a golden eagle and the other was a white horse. The eagle swooped down and slashed at the horses muzzle with its talons. The horse reared back and tried to kick the eagle's wings. Then from below the sands in the earth a monstrous voice egged both of them on. I knew I had to stop them for some reason.

I tried to run towards them trying to shout out _Stop it, stop it, stop it._ But whenever I tried nothing came out. Then the eagle dived at the horses exposed neck with outstretched talons. The horses' eyes widened and then the dream cut out. I woke up sweating and shot straight into a sitting position.

Lightning outside created false daylight and I could hear the waves crashing onto the beach. There was no horse or eagle on the surf trying to kill each other. With the next thunder clap Revan shot up and looked around while reaching for his cane.

"Hurricane." I said. "There aren't supposed to be any hurricanes around long Island this time of year. Is there?" Asked Revan. "I guess the sea forgot." I said. Thom woke up next. "What's going on?" He asked as he got up. "Hurricane. I guess the gods are having a temper tantrum." I said while putting on a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"I suggest we leave. Like now." Revan said while throwing on his clothes and a tan great coat. Thom nodded and started throwing his clothes on. I threw on a black t shirt and a black jacket. Thom threw on a grey t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. We got out of the cabin and ran to the SUV. Once we were in Thom started the car and sped down the trail.

"Percy catch." Revan said before throwing me a M1911 45 caliber pistol. I checked the clip for the type of rounds. Steel hollow points. I put the clip back in and pulled the top part back loading a shell in the chamber. "Uh guys I think we're being followed." Revan said while peering back out the back window. A strange bellowing noise came from behind us.

I looked back and when the lightning would flash I could make out the outline of something big following us. "Revan, Hand me my backpack." Revan reached back and threw me my back pack while holding on to his own. The bellowing noise came again though this time it was a lot closer.

I checked mine over and threw in the pistol once I was sure it was all together. "Come on, one more mile, one more mile…" Muttered Thom. Thom made a hard left and swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES sign on a white picket fences.

Before anything else could happen there was a blinding flash of light and a jaw rattling _boom!_ It reminded me of a flash bang going off right in front of my face. I really hated it when that type of shit happens.

Except this time there was a sense of weightlessness, like I was being crushed, fried and hosed down all at the same time.

Next thing I know I'm hanging upside down. I groaned as I tried to look around. I unbuckled my seat belt and fell down on the car roof which was now the floor. "Ow. Son of a fucking bitch." I said as I hit my head on the floor. There was a thud as Revan did the same and a stream of curses and unintelligible nonsense.

"You good?" I asked. Revan sat up looking at me with blood streaming down his forehead. "We just got struck by fucking lightning from old thunder butt. How the hell do you think I'm doing?" He asked. The thunder seemed to rumble more at this comment.

"I'm going to take that as a not so good." I said as I grabbed my back pack and looked around. True to his word there in the center of the SUV was a glowing red hot rupture. We were flipped over in the middle of the road.

"Uhhh…What the fuck?" Groaned Thom. He was still upside down strapped in his seat. Then I heard that strange bellowing sound again closing in on us. "No time. Move it!" I said taking out my switch blade and cutting the seatbelt off. He fell to the ground groaning.

"Shit!" Revan cursed. "Doors stuck." Revan leaned back and started to kick the door open. Finally after about three hits the door fell off. "Let's move it people!" He yelled over the sound of thunder. I crawled out after him Thom behind me. I slung my back pack on and stood up helping Thom up. "Revan come on and help me here." I said. Thom's side was torn open slightly, blood pouring down his jacket.

I put Thom's right arm over my shoulder and Revan his left. Together we started to walk up the steep waist high grassy hill. "Shit." Revan whispered. I looked at him for an explanation and saw him looking behind us. I looked at what he was looking at. _'Shit indeed.' _I thought. A giant eight foot tall thing was near the SUV sniffing it.

The thing had his arms and legs looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger's times two. Bulging Biceps, triceps, it looked like someone stuffed baseballs under his skin. He wore no other clothes except for underwear –like bright white fruit of the loom kind-, course brown hair started at his belly button and got thicker as it went up to his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring piercing, cruel black eyes- and horns. Enormous black and white horns with sharpened to points.

"Pasiphae's son." I whispered. "Keep quiet and try not to make a sound." I whispered. We turned and continued up towards the top of the hill where a large pine tree rested. We had about another hundred yards to go when we heard a roar of rage. We looked back to see the Minotaur pick up the vehicle over his head and tossed it down the road.

The SUV skidded to a stop about a half mile away in shower of sparks and exploded. Then the monster turned towards us and started to walk towards us. _'Looks like he smelled us.' _I thought. We turned and started up the hill again desperate to get out of the monsters site.

We seemed to never get farther away and he seemed to get closer to us. "We're never going to make it." Revan said. "When he closes in on us jump out of his reach." Thom said. "Leave me. I can't enter the camp, but you can." He said in between labored breathes. "No we all go together or not at all." I hissed. "Never leave a man behind. Isn't that what you taught us?" Revan said.

Thom let out a small chuckle. "You guys are way too stubborn for your own good." "Yeah we get that a lot. Now hang in there old man." Revan said. We continued to struggle up the hill and the bull-man leveled his horns at us and charged like a steam engine. His stench reached us and nearly made me gag, he smelled of rotten and decayed corpses, Thom suddenly pushed us away just in time to dodge the Minotaur's charge. I was separated but Revan still had his hold on Thom.

I hit my head on a rock that was hidden in the tall grass that made my vision blurry for a second. If I didn't have a head injury before I sure as Hades had one now. I shakily stood up to my feet and looked for the monster. I felt inside my pocket for my pen to find it gone. It would eventually return to me but for now I had nothing at hand at the immediate time.

I looked over to where Thom and Revan in time to see Revan sent flying from a hit from the monster. The Minotaur picked up Thom in his hands and started to squeeze. Thom struggled for a moment blood leaking out of his mouth, and then he looked at me. "Go." He whispered. The monster gave a bellow of rage and squeezed harder. Then he was gone in a golden light like a hologram.

Gone just gone. Everything seemed to stop for a moment. The man who had been like a father, no he was my father, was gone, no trace of him left. Then unimaginable rage consumed me. Those who hurt my family never lived to tell of it and never got the chance to do it again. I stood up and took my back pack off. I walked towards the pine and stood in front of it.

The monster was standing over Revan who was out of it completely. The monster bent low and seemed to debate whether or not to eat Revan. Not. A. Fucking. Chance. "Hey dumb ass, yes you Shit for brains." I yelled at the monster. I had this really crazy plan. The monster turned towards me and charged.

This time he prepared. He put out both of his arms and charged, preventing escape from either side. Then when he closed in I jumped up using his head as a springboard and spun in midair and landed on the creature's neck.

Then a millisecond later the monsters head impacted the tree making me nearly bite my tongue off. The monster staggered around trying to shake me off. I locked my arms around his horn as an anchor to keep myself from flying off. Lightning flashed through the night sky illuminating the area and thunder sounded over head reminding me of artillery fire. The rain poured into my eyes partially obscuring my vision.

The monsters stench seemed to multiply tenfold and burned my nostrils. The monster continued to buck and thrash around trying to throw me off like a rodeo bull, no pun intended. He could have backed up and smashed me into the tree and end the fight right then and there. Then I realized it had only one gear, forward.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Revan start to stand up. He held his side and had a brief look of pain across his face as he stood. He grabbed his cane and used it as a support to stand. When he fully stood he looked around. Out of nowhere he twisted the canes top and pulled. A small thin blade of celestial bronze came out of the cane. Revan stabbed downward and then I saw what he had stabbed.

He had pinned a hellhound the size of a car to the ground with his cane sword. The blade had went through its eye and went out from the under jaw. The monster turned to dust and disappeared into the stormy night. I saw two more hellhounds approach Revan. I would've shouted at him but I dare not open my mouth in fear of me biting my own tongue off.

Revan let out a yell of pain as one of the hell hounds clamped down on his left arm. The bull man turned towards him and prepared to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of Thom, made him disappear in a flash of light, and rage, hate and fury fueled my body. The rain seemed to come down even harsher than before and the ground seemed to shake.

I wrapped both hands around one horn and pulled with all my strength backwards. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt then _snap!_ The bull man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed on the ground and rolled to a stop lying flat on my back in the grass. I felt about two of my ribs were broken.

I stood up and noticed that I could see a rib sticking out of my right side, I looked in my hands and saw a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife. I looked up at the monster and saw it look at me in pure hatred and fury.

He lowered his head and charged again. I rolled to one side without thinking and came up knelling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn into his side just under the ribcage, and then I twisted it. The Bull man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest then he began to disintegrate just like all the monsters do.

The monster was gone for now. The rain stopped, but the storm continued to rumble though a bit farther away. I smelled like livestock and dead bodies, my knees were shaking but I'm pretty sure it was from the blood loss than from fright. I stood up shakily and looked around for Revan. He was walking towards me. His coat was gone and he had a bite wound on his left arm that oozed blood down his left arm down to his finger tips.

He had my backpack in his left hand with his cane. Revan came over and slung my left arm over his shoulder to support me. I leaned on him as we both stumbled up the hill. The blades of grass were stained red with our blood as we walked up. Thom was gone. I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around it.

It seemed impossible to me. Thom seemed so unbeatable to me. He always stood back up after getting knocked down. When the order fell he was still standing and brought it back from the ashes.

Revan and I stood at the crest of the hill overlooking the bottom of the hill and saw a large farm house with lights still on. We staggered down the hill towards the house leaving a bloody trail of footprints in our wake. We made it to the porch before I collapsed down onto the unforgiving wooden floor, and looked up at the ceiling fan circling above me.

Moths' flying around a familiar yellow light, along with the stern faces of a familiar bearded man and a pretty girl, her hair was curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me and Revan, who I just realized collapsed right next to me. Both of us lying in a pool of blood. "He's the one, he must be." The girl said.

"Silence Annabeth." The man said. "Quickly get the medics from the Apollo cabin and Grover. We need to hurry if they are to survive. We will speak of this later." Then I passed out.


	5. Gods and wine

After passing out from blood loss I had these weird dreams. Most were filled with barnyard animals that wanted to eat me. Then I started to have flashbacks of the battles I had fought in.

When I did wake up I heard kids yelling. "Get more nectar, bandages, anything...Shit we're losing him! …Patient is stabilized for now." After that I passed out again. I remember being fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me smirking slightly as she scraped off drips from my chin.

When she saw my eyes open she asked. "What's going to happen at the summer solstice?"

"What?" I managed to croak. She looked around like she was afraid someone was going to hear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" All I could really think was _'Worst headache ever.' _It felt like I had gotten wacked over the head with a crowbar.

"I'm sorry" I managed to mumble. "I don't have…" Someone managed to knock at the door and the girl shoved pudding into my mouth to shut me up. Then I passed out again.

When I woke up again the girl was gone. In the door way I could spot a husky surfer dude. He had blond hair and blue eyes, dozens of blue eyes. They were everywhere, cheeks, forehead, hands ECT. I passed out yet again. I really hated that.

When I woke for good the sun was shining straight into my eyes. I looked around after the sun was out of my eyes. No weird surfer dudes, no blonde chicks and no weirdness. I looked over at a cot on the other side of the room and spotted Revan lying down on it. I looked around to try and take in my surroundings.

We we're on a porch gazing over a green meadow and hills in the distance. The breeze brought the scent of strawberries to my nose. A blanket covered my legs and a pillow was under my neck. All of this was fantastic except I felt like I was hit with a truck…again. My mouth felt like a scorpion had used it as a nest.

I looked down at my chest and saw bandages wrapped around my midriff. Over on a coffee table next to me was a glass of what looked like applesauce with ice, a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.

I reached over with a trembling hand and tried to grab the glass. I was so weak that I nearly dropped the glass. "Careful there." I heard to my left as a hand came out and steadied mine. I looked over to find the familiar face of Grover sitting in a chair. He wore a bright orange shirt with Camp Half blood printed on the front.

"Thanks." I managed to mumble. "Don't mention it." I gave a small smile which felt more like a grimace. I took a small sip of the drink and recoiled. It tasted just like my mom's blue cookies she used to make. I wiped the thoughts from my mind. Dwelling on that subject would only cause unwanted pain and misery.

"I started to drink the drink again and finished it in record time. "What was that stuff?" I asked as I set the glass down. I felt better than I did a few minutes ago though I still wasn't back to one hundred percent I still felt better. "That was nectar." Grover said.

"What'd it taste like?" He asked. "Melted chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven." I said after a second of debate. "How long was I out? Where am I? And just who exactly are you?" I asked in rapid fire. "I don't think I should be the one answering those questions. I'll show you who can though." Grover said as he got up. "No not until Revan gets up."

"Who?" Grover asked. I pointed over to the unconscious form of Revan. "Him. And secondly where is my stuff?" I asked as I stood up. I was dressed in my old bloodstained jeans and tennis shoes. I had on a grey t-shirt that wasn't what I had worn earlier.

"Your stuff is over there." Grover said pointing at the wall. I walked over to my pack and looked through it to make sure everything was there. "Did you go through our stuff?" I asked. "No of course not." Grover said. I nodded and opened my back pack and pulled out a brown leather jacket.

I sat down after putting the jacket on. I looked at my hands and thought about the events of that night. I had watched Thom die before my very eyes and could do nothing to save him. I felt like nothing should seem happy today. The world lost a man that had protected humanity throughout the years and nobody but Revan me and the order would remember or even know of his achievements.

I fished around in my pocket before I pulled out my wallet and opened it up. I reached under my fake ID and pulled up a folded picture of Thom, Revan and I standing in front of a log cabin in the woods. Thom had both of us in a headlock and we were all smiling at the camera. The picture was taken during a two month long trip into Europe.

We had been hunting down templar's and monsters and we had a cabin in the forests of Germany as a base of operations. That was when Revan took his first kill and me my second kill. My first was my ex-stepfather. I had tortured him to the point of him begging for death then I cut off all his fingers and used a cars cigarette lighter to cauterize the stubs.

Then I stabbed him in the stomach with a knife and let him bleed to death. This was after torturing him for two days straight. I never let him die bringing him to the brink of death and then pulling him back then repeating it again and again. Then four weeks after that the cops found his body mutilated and destroyed in the woods. Animals had scavenged the body to nothing but bones. All most all of which were broken.

I was brought back to the present when I heard Revan groan and sit up and gripped his head in one hand the other steadying himself. "What the fuck man?" Revan said. "I feel like I got hit by a semi." I laughed at him and he looked at me. "The fuck you looking at you piece of shit?" He questioned. I calmed myself a little bit before replying. "Oh nothing you just look so happy. What's wrong somebody not a morning person?" I asked in a mocking voice.

"I'll show you a morning person." Revan mumbled. "Just give me a minute first…or maybe five." He said gripping his head. I laughed again before seeing a bottle of that nectar stuff. "Here" I said handing him the glass. "Drink this you'll feel better." He drank gratefully and finished the glass and stood up.

"I feel great what the hell was that?" He asked in an excited tone. I smirked at him. "Nectar is what they call it. By the way that's Grover from school. Grover this is Revan my half brother." I said introducing them. Grover paled a bit at the words half brother for some reason.

Revan reached out and shook Grover's hand before turning back to me. "Hey Percy." Revan said. "What?" "Remember when I said I'd show you a morning person." He said. I looked at him inquisitively. "Yeah what about it?" I asked not getting where he was going with this. "Well here's a morning person for you." He said right before he head butted me. I fell to the floor holding my face in my hands.

I got up and looked at him. "What the hell man?!" I yelled at him. He just started to laugh at me like tears were streaming down his face as he struggled to control himself. "Well I don't ever go back on my word." He said still trying to not laugh at me. I grumbled and stood up again and glared at him.

"Well let's go meet the people who can answer my questions shall we?" I asked looking at Grover. He nodded his head before handing me a shoe box. "Here this belongs to you." I took the shoe box from Grover and opened it up to reveal the Minotaur's horn. I nodded at Grover in thanks and he smiled at me.

Then I noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants. Instead he had a goat's body from the waist down. Complete with shaggy brown fur and cloven hooves. "So…why do you have a goat's rear end?" I asked. Grover looked at me and sighed. "I'm a satyr." Was all he said. "Oh you mean from Greek mythology?" "Yeah exactly." Well now we know one more thing about the Greek world. Satyrs exist. With that Grover walked out.

"Get ready Revan. I have a feeling this is just the beginning." I said turning to Revan who had swapped his old clothes out for tennis shoes, camo pants, a green t-shirt and a camo jacket.

Revan nodded before picking up his pack and his cane both of which were next to my stuff. He tossed me my pack and I caught it before slinging it over my shoulder. We followed Grover to the other side of the house. Revan and I stared out impressed by the sight. We were probably on the north shore of long Island, because on this side the valley below marched all the way out to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there were about a dozen cabins each one was different from the others.

The cabins looked like ancient Greek architecture- an open air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena- except they all looked brand new. The white marble columns sparkled in the sun. In a sandpit nearby satyrs and middle school looking kids played volley ball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids chased each other around the cabins and the woods all of them wearing bright orange t-shirts. Others shot targets at an archery range, some rode horses down a wooded trail and I'm pretty sure the horses had wings.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond haired girl from earlier was there leaning against the porch rail next to them.

The man facing me was small, but a bit porky. He had a red nose and curly hair so black it may as well have been purple. I swear he looked exactly like a cherub that turned middle aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt. I looked at his eyes again. He looked like he was experiencing a hangover from hell. Poor, poor bastard.

"That's Mr. D." Grover told me. 'He's the camp director. Be polite, the girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's a camper, but she's been here longer than most. You already know Chiron." He pointed at the back of the man in front of me. He was sitting in a wheel chair and he was wearing a tweed jacket. He had thinning brown hair and a scraggly beard.

"Hello Chiron it has been a while has it not?" I asked as I stood behind him. "Ah Percy nice to see you and your friend awake." He said as I walked over to an empty chair Revan doing the same. I looked Chiron in the face and saw that mischievous glint in his eyes when he made all the answers on the pop quiz B.

"Oh I suppose I must say it. Welcome to camp half blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you." Mr. D said."Annabeth." Called Chiron. The blond girl named Annabeth came over next to us. "Percy, this is the young lady that helped nurse you back to health. Annabeth, my dear would you go clear a space out for these two in cabin eleven."

"Sure Chiron." Annabeth said. She was probably my age maybe a couple of inches taller, and more athletic looking. With her deep tan and curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what a stereotypical California girl looked like, except the eyes did away with that line of thinking immediately. They were a startling gray like storm clouds; pretty and yet intimidating at the same time. The thing that made her eyes seem intimidating was that they looked like they were analyzing me for the best way to take me down.

She turned to look at me and looked down at the Minotaur horn in my hands, then back to me. I imagined her saying something that a normal twelve year old would say like _"You killed the minotaur." _Or _"Wow you're so awesome." _Or something along those lines.

Imagine my surprise when all she said was "You drool in your sleep." Then she ran off down the hill her blond hair flying behind her. A groan from what's his face brought me back to the present. "Grover remind me who this is again." I whispered. "Mr. D the camp director." He whispered. He looked scared to death of the little man.

"Hangover?" Questioned Revan. "Yes quiet now go away. I could really use a drink." The last part he muttered under his breath. "Well why don't you get a drink then?" I asked him. "Because I got a little to close to a nymph who was off limits as my father would say." Thunder rumbled in the distance when he said that.

I looked at Revan who looked at me and he mouthed the word 'Olympian' to me. I nodded my head. My guess Dionysus, I took this guess based on the smell of freshly pressed grapes, the tiger print vest, and the way he looked hung-over. "So now I must be around you little brats and I can't drink for the next century or so."

"Well then Mr. Dionysus," Revan said earning a look from Chiron and Grover. "What are the parameters for this punishment hmmm?" Revan asked. Mr. D looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging and going back to his cards. "I can't buy, serve, conjure any alcoholic drinks what so ever." Revan looked smug and leaned back in his chair. "I already found a loophole in it." He said. I nodded at him while Mr. D dropped his cards and stared at Revan. "Well come on then boy spit it out." He demanded. Revan smirked and reached into his pack and brought out an 1885 bottle of French wine.

"Did you plan on sharing?" I asked. "Yeah eventually, maybe after the trip." Revan said. "Got any glasses?" Revan asked as he bit the cork and pulled it out then spit it somewhere on the porch. Out of thin air three wine glasses appeared. Revan poured out the purplish colored wine and then took one and drank it. I grabbed the other and downed it. Mr. D picked up the final one and seemed to savor the taste.

Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover stared at us like we were crazy. "Percy you're too." Chiron started to say. "What? Too young to drink? Is that what you were going to say?" I asked. "Well then I guess we have to get rid of all our drinks. Isn't that right Revan?" I said. Revan nodded solemnly. "Well then I guess we can't serve you then Mr. D." Revan said. "Wait. Chiron they are fine. In ancient Greece people they're age would be drinking by now." Mr. D said after he heard about us taking away the alcohol.

"How about this?" I started. "You don't say a word about us drinking and we keep Mr. D happy. Mr. D you act a bit better to the campers. This way everyone wins. Are we agreed?" I said laying down the rules. "Yes we are now more wine." Mr. D said hastily. Chiron nodded though a bit begrudgingly. Revan poured more wine out.

"So why do you two seem so calm about this?" Chiron asked. "Well our mothers explained what our father was and about everything else, well mostly everything." I lied. Chiron looked skeptical, as did Grover and Mr. D…Well Mr. D just didn't seem to give a shit honestly which was fine with Revan and I.

"Well then, you don't need to see the orientation film in that case. Come along I'll show you the camp." Chiron said before seemingly rising out of the wheel chair. His body seemed to stretch before he had the rear end of a white horse. _'Take new meaning of the phrase a horse's ass.' _I thought.

"What a relief." The centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there for so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now come, Percy and Revan Jackson. Let's meet the other campers." He said before walking away. I turned to Revan. "Well its official we're twins." He rolled his eyes and picked up his bag in one hand his cane in the other.


	6. Old freinds and Camp

**Here's the newest chapter please review I need the help and Ideas for maybe a new OC just PM me. So here you go.**

As we walked following Chiron Revan and I admired the cabins architecture and differences. The reason for the architecture was a force of habit. We weren't builders not by a long shot. But to destroy something it helps to know how it's built and with what it's built of.

"Hey Perce" Revan whispered. "How did we manage find demigods again without these satyrs? I mean apparently we have this godly scent that draws in monsters and other supernatural things, so how did you manage it?" He asked. I forgot Revan never ran recruitment missions. He was more along the lines of the man you called when you wanted someone or something gone.

"Well" I began "I followed the monsters actually and once they tried to make their move I'd make mine and try and intercept the demigods, and now that you mention it I swear I saw more people like Grover or satyrs around them I just never connected the dots." I whispered. "So basically we went off of what the monsters knew?" Revan asked. "More or less. We'll continue this conversation later."

We passed by a volleyball pit and I could see the campers and satyrs point at us and whisper amongst themselves. "That's _them."_ One of the campers whispered. Most of the campers seemed at least a year older than both Revan and I.

The satyrs were all bigger than Grover whom I just now noticed had stayed behind with Mr. D. All of the satyrs and campers wore orange camp- half blood t-shirts. The satyrs wore nothing other than the shirts so nothing covered their bare shaggy hind quarters which was kind of disturbing in a way. Then again I was a twelve year old assassin waging a war that has been going on since time began.

They all continued to stare at us like they expected us to do something like a back flip. I looked back at the farmhouse it was a lot bigger than I thought- four stories tall, sky blue with a white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I looked up at the top window and I swear I saw something move.

I looked over at Revan and saw him looking at the same exact spot I was looking at. "You see it too?" I asked quietly. "Yeah." He said not even looking away from the window. "Hey Chiron what's up there?" I asked our guide. He turned back to us and looked at what we were staring at almost mournfully. "Just the attic." He said. "Anybody live up there?" Revan asked.

"No nothing alive is up there." Chiron said once again turning back to the tour. Nothing alive he said. So that meant something was up there. I'd fought things that weren't alive before. Vampires and mummies and other things. "We need to get up there." I whispered so Chiron wouldn't hear us. Revan nodded in agreement before both of us turned back to the tour.

We all walked through the strawberry field where kids were picking bushels of them while a satyr played on his reed pipe. Chiron told us they made a nice profit from them by selling them to mount Olympus and New York restaurants."It pays our expenses." Chiron explained. "They take almost no effort." Apparently Mr. D had this effect with plants; they just went crazy when he was around them. It worked best with wine grapes but Zeus wouldn't hear of it.

I watched the satyr play the tune on his reed pipes and as the song floated about bugs of every sort flew away like refugees from a war zone. I wondered if Grover could do the same as him. I'd find that out later.

I kept thinking about all the different gods and goddesses and I started to get an idea a crazy suicidal idea but an idea none the less. "Hey Chiron" I said "If the Greek gods and goddesses are real then does that…" I trailed off. Revan looked at me and then he got the idea of what I was talking about.

We had done suicide missions before but this one took the cake. "Yes child?" Chiron asked. "Then does that mean the underworld is real as well?" I asked spitting it all out. Chiron's expression darkened. "Yes child." He seemed to think on his next words very carefully. "There is a place for spirits to go once they die out here. But for now...Until we know more…I would urge you to put that out of your mind." He finished.

"What do you mean 'until we know more'?" Revan asked. "Come on you two." Chiron spoke moving along. I looked to Revan. We both seemed to understand each other right then. We would get our father back no matter the cost. So that meant we were going to storm the underworld, but first we had to find it.

As we walked along I came to realize how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been there since the Native Americans."The woods are stocked if you care to try your luck, but go armed." Chiron said beside us. "Stocked?" Revan asked. "Yes monsters mostly." Chiron answered. "But you'll see for yourself come Friday night for capture the flag. That reminds me we need to get you armor and weapons." Chiron said. "No you don't." Revan and I said simultaneously.

Chiron gave us a questioning look. "We have our own." I answered. Revan in response pulled out a celestial bronze short sword. Revan quickly sheathed it. "Very well then." Chiron said in response. He walked away and we both followed behind him but to the sides of him creating a sort of wedge formation.

We looked around the camp seeing the archery range, the canoeing lake, and the stables. The last one seemed to bother Chiron and Revan seemed to grow this evil little smile on his face. Then we saw the javelin range, the sing along amphitheater which Revan loathed with a passion, and the arena here Revan and I both smiled in anticipation.

"So we can fight here?" Revan asked eyeing the arena. "Yes cabin challenges mostly. Why do you ask?" Chiron asked looking at Revan. "Oh nothing." He said turning back to me twirling his cane around in his hand. We walked around and came to a white marbled pavilion "And here is the mess hall." Chiron said. No roof no walls and a dozen picnic tables Revan scooted closer to one of the nearby trees subtly as did I out of habit.

If there ever was a place for the perfect ambush this would be it. I could pick of ten campers easily before any of them got to cover should I need to kill them at long rang. Open to Ariel drops, assaults and other things. Artillery could wipe the entire area out quickly enough.

Then we finally got a real closer look at the cabins. There were twelve of them altogether, all nestled in the woods close to the lake. They were arranged in a giant U formation, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. They were without a doubt bizarre bunch. Each cabin had a large brass number above the door with the odds on the left evens on the right. Number nine looked like a factory with smokestacks sticking out of the roof my guess Hephaestus, Number four had tomato vines around the walls and the roof of the cabin seemed to be made of real grass Demeter obviously. Seven looked to be made of solid gold and was hard to look at maybe Apollo. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek fountains, statues, flower beds, and a couple of basket ball hoops.

In the center of the field was a large stone fire pit. Even in the hot afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl that looked about nine years old was tending the flames, poking at the glowing coals with a stick. Lady Hestia probably my and Revan's favorite goddess**.**

"Uh Chiron I think we can find our way from here, could we by chance just look around?" Revan said surprising me. "Uh yes you may. I have a master's archery class besides so have fun and get settled in quickly." Chiron replied before running off. Or galloping however you want to look at it.

Revan nudged my arm and nodded towards the goddess at the hearth. I nodded my head and we walked over there and as quietly as we could sat behind the goddess she hadn't even noticed us yet. This was going to be fun.

"So what's a goddess like you doing in a place like this?" Revan asked out of the blue. The goddess of the hearth jumped slightly at the sound of Revan's voice. She turned to us and I finally saw her face. She had mousy brown hair and wore the same color robes. Instead of eyes she had two orbs of fire in their place. We all just looked at each other for a moment. "Who are you two boys?" Asked the small child like goddess

"I'm Revan and this is Percy." Revan said putting his arm over my shoulders. "Don't touch me." I said. "Okay." Revan said taking his arm off me. The goddess giggled at the two of us. Maybe I should explain how we know the young goddess. We all met when Revan and I were on assignment. She never could figure out who we were with our assassin robes on.

We became quick friends and we talked at night under the stars near the fire that kept us warm at night. So we knew her but she never knew us. "So why are you two talking to me? No one else does." She said the last part so quietly we nearly missed it. "Well shame on them for not talking to you Lady Hestia." Revan spoke. "You are my favorite goddess of the bunch. You always kept the peace that's what I like about you."

The goddess for one looked shocked as all Hades. I let a smirk onto my face as watched the two. Leave it to Revan to creep the shit out of someone. "Relax Milady we wish no ill will towards you." Revan spoke chuckling slightly. "We just wished to give our favorite goddess our best. Now I believe we'll be taking our leave." Revan stood up as did I and as we we're about to leave the goddess of the hearth jumped up.

"Wait!" She shouted at us. We stopped and turned to her curious as to what she wanted. "Thank you to talking to me." She said. We both smiled at her. "It shall not be the last time we speak to each other Lady Hestia, we will speak again soon. Until then." Revan said bowing towards the goddess. He rose up and I gave her a slight bow. "Come along Watson much to see." Revan yelled as he walked away.

I was so going to kill him before this was over


	7. Counselors and Bombs

Revan examined the cabins at the front looking at the designs and trying to figure out who's they were. The first one I assumed was Zeus's by the eagle designs and the faint smell of ozone, along with the fact it being the biggest and bulkiest of the cabins. With white marble columns in the front. The bronze doors shimmered almost like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning seemed to flash across them. He always did seem to have a big ego. Though the thing was I swear someone was living in the Zeus cabin. '_Didn't the big three have a pact not to have children?'_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered all the monsters and contacts in the Greek world going nuts over someone or something_._ Must have been a demigod child of Zeus. _'Thomas, no, Ted, no, what was the kid's name it begins with a T. Thalia that was the girls' name.' _I thought to myself.

The next one was Hera judging by the peacock design. Pomegranates and flowers were garlanded on the walls. Hera, now that was a name I was all too familiar with. She seemed to enjoy trying to screw demigod lives over indefinitely. Though mostly only children of Zeus, occasionally my operatives could've sworn they saw her meddling around when on missions.

Then we both stopped at cabin three first one on the left. It didn't seem to be all high and mighty like cabin one but long low and solid. The walls seemed to be made of a rough gray stone embedded with coral and seashells. The stone seemed to have been cut from the ocean floor. We both came to a stop before the door of the cabin and Revan poked it open slightly using his ever present cane.

The interior smelled like the sea when Revan and I traveled on ships and stood low to the ocean letting ourselves just stare out at the horizon. Always good times. Then a feeling of loneliness came over us both. I looked inside to see the walls glowing like abalone. Six empty bunks with silk sheets turned down, though there wasn't a trace of any living thing inside.

Poseidon cabin, but why did I feel drawn to it? I'd find the answer later for now though we still needed to look around. Revan closed the door and we walked towards the other cabins.

Number five was a bright red like fresh spilt blood on a battle field and it seemed like someone just took the buckets of the blood and threw it on the cabins walls. Barbed wire was around the roof and a stuffed boars head hung over the door way and its eyes seemed to follow us around. Not creepy at all. Ares cabin. His children were a rowdy bunch but good fighters; I'd been witness to it in the Pacific Ocean on the carrier _Olympus_.

That was a bloody month. But anyways back to the cabin and its inhabitants. The kids inside were big and rowdy and probably had a touch of crazy in them. Boys and girls arm wrestled each other and rock music blared so loud we could hear it outside of the cabin. The loudest girl and person in general of the cabins inhabitants looked about thirteen or fourteen. She wore XXXL camp half blood t-shirt under a camouflage jacket.

She seemed to stare directly out at the two of us and gave both Revan and me an evil sneer. She in a way reminded me of Nancy Bobofit but that this girl could actually make me sweat, also she was bigger and tougher, and meaner looking than Nancy, her hair was long and stringy and brown colored.

Revan looked at her and an evil looking smirk which from the time I spent around him meant that he had just found a challenge and he was going to beat it and then some. Last time he got that kind of smirk he had destroyed an army and obliterated a city single handedly. Oh so not good.

I nudged Revan and we walked away. "Well looks like this could be fun." Revan said happily. "Revan try to not destroy these people's minds we just met them." I said quietly. "But that's no fun. We all need a bit of excitement in our lives." He still had that grin on his face. "I don't think excitement includes drowning the entire camp by blowing up a dam and then nearly getting killed ourselves in the process." I said remembering the events that led me to be weary of that smile.

"Come on you got to admit that was fun." He said nudging my arm. "Fun. Fun, you think it's fun to fight through an entire Russian armored division, navigate our way through a war torn city, nearly get shot by our own guys, climb a mountain, fight through a forest then across a dam twice as large as Hoover dam, blow up said dam and nearly get killed by the current and the debris carried by the current?" I asked recounting the details of that particular mission.

"Yeah." He said nodding his head. I shook my head and looked down. We were all going to die. "Oh look its Annabeth." Revan said. I looked up and sure enough the blond haired girl was standing there. Well not everything was so bad.

Annabeth was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, numero eleven as Revan called it. Dumb ass bastard. But still like a brother to me and reliable in most situations. When we reached her she looked over us critically, _'she has the makings of a decent assassin.'_ I thought to myself.

I looked at what she was reading and saw the title in ancient Greek, well good for her. The book's title was _Ancient Greek architecture by Athena_ well at least she had the basics down for demolition, maybe a spot on the demo squads or a combat advisor I'd figure it out later. I had been reading ancient Greek and could speak it fluently after years of practicing along with Latin, German, Spanish and mandarin and I could stumble through French well enough to not insult someone intentionally.

The cabin we stood in front of reminded me most of what a normal cabin would look like. Though it could've had a new paint job and refurbishing as the brown paint was old and peeling off. Over the doorway was a caduceus, never figured this as a medical center.

Annabeth ushered us towards the door. When we walked in we were greeted with the sight of hammocks hanging from the walls and sleeping bags on the floor, and bunk beds pushed against the walls. Now it kind of reminded me of a Red Cross center for refugees fleeing from war.

Revan and I had seen enough of these on our way into the war torn countries. Revan and I stood in the doorway and looked over all the kids lounging about as they too stared at us. Revan and I both knew this routine by heart. We all were sizing up the others in preparation of a fight. Revan's hand inched towards his jean pocket as did mine.

"Well?" Annabeth said "Go on." Ushering us in. "Percy and Revan Jackson meet cabin eleven. Cabin eleven meet Percy and Revan Jackson." She said introducing us. "Regular or undetermined?" Asked one of the kids. "Undetermined."

Every one in the cabin groaned. What a warm welcome. Sarcasm intended. "That spot over there is for you two Annabeth said pointing towards a spot in the left corner near a window. Good a somewhat defensible position with an escape route.

Then a good looking chick came forward. She looked about nineteen and looked pretty cool; she was tall muscular but not overly so, short cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. She wore an orange tank top cutoff sandal, and leather bound necklace with five different ceramic beads. The only bad thing about her features was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath her right eye to her jaw, just like an old knife slash.

Revan stood there and looked her up and down. Just like he always does when he sees something he doesn't like, and he was almost never wrong about these feelings; she was hiding something and we were both determined to find out.

"Now come on guys." The woman began. "Give them a chance at least." A chorus of fines and mumbled replies ensued. "This is Luce, Luce this is Percy and Revan." Annabeth said. Her voice sounded weird now like it had an underlying tone…oh…damn. I looked to her to see she had the faintest tinge of pink to her cheeks.

Oh damn.

Revan looked between the two with wide eyes. Well damn this might be a better place than I thought. Finally Annabeth seemed to snap out of…Whatever that was, I don't even want to know, and yet I did know. "She's your counselor for now."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "For now?" Questioned Revan. Oh we already knew what was going on but better to play dumb and keep our knowledge to ourselves. We didn't trust them much. After all knowledge is power and we liked to hold all the cards a force of habit if you will.

"You're undetermined." Luce started to explain. "They don't know who your parent is so they put you in here. Cabin eleven takes in all the undetermined as Hermes is the god of travelers." She said all this with a low lying tone of anger. So I had a crazy half brother, a radical, a love struck blonde in love with said radical, and maybe a god.

Well this should be fun. Revan and I nodded our heads slightly and walked over to the corner and set our stuff down. We both sat down our backs to the rest of the cabin. I put the Minotaur horn in my pack and zipped it up. Then I remembered Hermes being a god of Thieves. I nudged Revan. "Hermes is a god of thieves, set it all up." I whispered. Revan nodded his head an evil smirk slowly forming on his face.

We fished around our backpacks and began setting up 'Security measures'. Thom just called them death traps. He still hadn't gotten over it. I looked over my shoulder to see the other kids eye us and our stuff just waiting for a chance to take it. I smirked at them. They would try and they would fail epically.

We stood up and made our way out of the cabin. A few of the kids smirked at us thinking they would get our stuff. When we walked out we saw Luce leaning on the cabin wall.

"How long we going to be in there?" Revan questioned her. "Good question." She said 'Until you're determined or claimed by you godly parent." We nodded our heads before I looked in the window and spotted two kids with brown curly hair creeping towards our stuff. I smiled and Revan and I stood on either side of the doorway.

Luce and Annabeth who had just shown up looked at us like _'What the hell are you doing?' _We just smiled at them and put a finger to our lips. "You guys might want to see this." I whispered. They looked at us even more questioningly. Then _booooooom! _Colored dust and paint flooded out the door way.

The two girls jumped back in surprise of the blast. Out of the doors came the campers that were inside coughing and absolutely covered in paint. Revan started to crack up and I cracked a smile. The last two out were the two we saw trying to reach into our stuff. Revan Grabbed both by the back of their shirts and lifted them about three feet in the air. 

"So care trying to explain to me why you about to go through our stuff?" I asked standing in front of the twins. They once had brown hair but now it was a tie dye of colors and their eyes had a mischievous glint in them, but now they held fear and a little awe. "Um…." They tried but failed to come up with an excuse.

I sighed and motioned Revan to put them down. "Next time will be much worse. So who are you two?" I said as Revan put down the two paint covered twins. "Conner and," "Travis Stoll," They picked up each other's sentences. "Sons of Hermes." They finished chorusing the last bit together. I cracked a smile again at the way they acted.

"Well just make sure it won't happen again, or you can see if Revan follows his pattern of making each trap deadlier than the next." I said pointing to Revan who smiled down at the two kids evilly. The twins nodded their head and Revan put an arm on both their shoulders. "We're going to have so much fun together aren't we boys? Touch my stuff again and I'll rip off your arms and beat you to death with them savvy?" Revan said the first part like a happy go lucky child and the last was in a hushed whisper that promised pain and a lot of.

The two twins nodded their heads extremely fast. "Good now what to now?" Revan asked out of the blue. Well looks like we already scared the wits out of one cabin we had what eleven more to go, be afraid be very ,very afraid.

The rest of the cabins inhabitants backed away slowly from the four of us. "Come on Revan, we have lots to see." I said Revan smiled and put the two brothers in a headlock and dragged them after us. "Oh and by the way there are still booby traps in there if you're curious." I called out over my shoulder. The campers looked at the cabin slowly as if they expected it to explode.

Which if Revan was as predictable as he was; he probably would make it on the tenth try someone tried to get into his stuff. Oh well sucks for them.

Before I could take another step Annabeth had grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away. "Come on Percy I'll show you the volleyball pit." She said. "Don't wanna." I protested. "Well you're coming with me anyway." She said as she dragged me though I allowed her to take me with her. I looked over to Revan to see him smiling at me.

I was so going to kill him when I got back.


	8. Bullies and lost friends

**Well hello again this is the newest update. I've finally decided on the harem of the story for /Thalia/Zoe/Artemis and those are the four I decided. I'll appreciate any reviews and welcome all constructive criticism, Also I have a request for anyone who would like to. To write a gods and demigods read story on this one. Just PM me if you decide to do so as I would like to read it.**

**Also I will be doing the entire PJO series, HOO, and maybe the Kane chronicles like this. So that is all so without further ado enjoy.**

When we were a few yards away Annabeth pulled me in front of her. "Jackson what the hell was that?!" She demanded. "What was what?" I asked. I already knew what she was asking about but it was fun to see her get all worked up.

"The paint bomb! Why the hell did you do that?" She practically yelled. "Oh _That." _I said emphasizing on that. "Well that's what happens when you get too nosy for your own good. They tried to take my stuff and I responded accordingly. That's all." I said. She just glared at me.

"So any reason you hate me or is just something you do to every camper that arrives here?" I asked. "Do you know how many kids here wish that they could have the chance you just had?" I looked at her. "And what chance would that be?" I asked. "To fight the minotaur!" She exclaimed like I was stupid.

"Why what could possibly motivate you to fight him?" I asked curious as to why they would wish to throw their lives away. "What do you think we train for?" I shook my head. Then it hit me. They had mommy and daddy issues. They wanted to prove themselves.

Then a voice cut through the air that I recognized and thanked the gods for. "Hey Percy!" Revan yelled. I looked over to see him coming over the two twins were nowhere to be seen. He probably hung them upside down by their feet from a tree probably and left them there if the past was anything to go by.

Revan stopped next to us and looked at Annabeth for a moment before turning to me. "What do you want to do now?" He asked. I rubbed my chin before something else caught my attention. "Well what do we have here? Not one but two newbie's." Sneered a voice from our right I looked over and saw the same girl from the Ares cabin that had glared at us.

She was also flanked by two other kids on each side of her. So in total five kids most probably wanted to give us an 'initiation'. "Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

""Sure, princess." The girl now dubbed Clarisse said, though knowing Revan it was only a matter of time before he came up with an insulting nickname that would stick. "Just so I can run you through with it Friday night." I've done that before it's not as fun as it sounds. They just fall of or go limp.

_"Erre es korakas!" _Shouted Annabeth. Really Annabeth go to the crows. You got to come up with something better. "We'll pulverize you." Clarisse said this in a confidante tone. Though her eye twitched, well now we know what to look for should we play a game of poker. She turned back to both Revan and I.

_ "_Who are the two punks?" So now I'm a punk, man these kids have no imagination. "Percy and Revan Jackson," Annabeth said. "Clarisse Daughter of Ares."

"So a daughter of the war god huh?" Revan said. "Yeah you got a problem with that?" Growled Clarisse. "No." Was all he said. "Well Prissy and Ruben," She said as I said no imagination what so ever. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbie's, Prissy."

"Come on I'll show you." Revan was absolutely bubbling with excitement. "Clarisse-" Annabeth started. "Don't interfere Wise girl." Wise girl well that's a bit new but still I'm pretty sure Revan could do better. Annabeth looked pained but didn't interrupt anymore.

I turned to Revan and nodded. He nodded in return and a feral smile appeared on his face. Revan had his cane out again and was twirling it in a circle in his hand. We turned towards Clarisse as she tried to grab me by the back of my neck. When she was just about to grab me I twisted and batted her arm away.

I then pushed her away into her siblings. She looked shocked for a moment then mad. She and her siblings charged. Revan hooked the top part of his cane, the wolfs head, onto the shoulder of one of the campers and pulled them foreword and head butted them hard. The camper fell backwards and onto their back.

Then he swept the legs out of the next one with a leg sweep. Then he charged Clarisse. While that went on I grabbed the face of the closest assailant and smashed them into the ground. Then when the other camper tried to grab me I grabbed the offending arm and pulled them forward, then kicked them in the back of their knees dropping them into a kneeling position. I planted my foot into the small of their back and pushed them face first into the ground.

Then I turned to Clarisse and charged at her with Revan at my side. I went high he went low. I ran forward and jumped into the air and Revan went below me like he was going to take a shot at her midsection, or go up and give her an upper cut. She could hold one of us off but the other would finish her.

She decided to block me instead of Revan. She held her arms in front of her in a X. I planted both my feet on her forearms and pushed off. I did a back flip in midair and landed on my feet. Revan had taken the opportunity and tackled the child of Ares like a linebacker.

Clarisse landed flat on her back as Revan stood towering over her with the end of his cane pointed at her throat. "Do you yield?" Revan asked, though he sounded like he didn't want her to yield. Clarisse nodded her head and Revan smiled at her.

He stuck out his hand towards her in an offer to help her up. She took it reluctantly and Revan pulled her to her feet. "Where…Where'd you learn to do that?" She asked a little breathless. "Ancient Chinese secret." Was all Revan said. "Though I'd like to spar some time maybe you and your cabin versus me and Percy." He suggested.

Clarisse nodded her head and smirked at Revan. "Sound like a plan." She said. I looked over at Annabeth as she just stared at Revan and I. "What?" I asked. "You just took down five of this camps best fighters in ten seconds." I looked at her inquisitively. Well looks like I need to teach these kids some combat skills. "Your point?" I asked bored."Well I think I want you on my team for capture the flag." Oh that sounds fun. I wonder if it's as fun as the ones we play at the mansion.

Nah they wouldn't allow us to maim each other or use firearms with stun rounds. Or chemical warfare, they're too oh what's the word I'm looking for oh yeah, soft they're too soft. Oh well might as well play along. "Very well." I said and walked off, Revan walking beside me. I looked around and saw several of the campers staring at us in shock of what just happened.

We walked off and into the woods. We eventually found a group of rocks that look like a pile of shit to be honest. Though it did hold a tactical advantage. If we put a rifle or a M60 up there or hell even bows and arrows would do, it would serve as a FOB or a machine gun nest capable of holding the enemy here.. Oh well we didn't bring heavy armaments or at least I didn't, with Revan you never know.

We sat up there and started to move rocks around creating a sort of fox hole just for the heck of it. "So what did we find out today Revan?" I asked. "Well for one, a few of the demigods hold hatred towards their godly parent, the Hermes councilor is hot, Each Olympian has a cabin here but no minor god or goddess does. There are flying ponies and half goat people. We have a drunk/insane god watching over us." He said.

"Though with that bottle of wine and our promise to give him some more we have his good graces. There's a child of Zeus around here somewhere though we haven't found her yet and last but not least I'm bored." He said whining a bit towards the end. Though I couldn't blame him.

Then I sensed someone over to our left I looked over there and there was a person I thought to be dead. Sam Jones, child of darkness, a born killer and an assassin we all thought dead. "Sam that you?" I asked while slowly reaching into my pocket.

Sam looked around the age of ten and had pale skin and pale white almost grey hair with green highlights at the end of his hair. A scar ran over vertically on the left side of his lip. His irises were black with little specks of light like stars on a dark night.

He was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. Over his legs were a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black Nike sneakers covered his feet. When I asked if it was him his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. Revan turned around and had a Webley in his hand pointed directly at Sam's head.

Revan pulled the hammer of the pistol back and said in a low voice. "Sam if that's you prove it." Sam looked startled for a second before complying by rolling up the sleeve of his jacket revealing smooth pale skin but then muttered a few words underneath his breath. Then slowly a blood red Assassin symbol revealed itself upon his wrist.


	9. Authors note! So,so, very sorry!

**Mistake I made a mistake in the harem It's Hestia/FemLuke/Artemis/Zoe/Thalia So very sorry again!**


	10. More freinds and burning lunch

**Alright so here's a new chapter. Sorry if I wasn't specific in my AN the harem is as follows Percy/Hestia/Thalia/Zoe/Artemis/FemLuke/ and maybe a few others like Calypso, Reyna and or Piper maybe someone from the Kane Chronicles depending on whether you the readers decide to vote for them in your reviews or not, so this is more incentive for you guys to review. Without further ado enjoy. **

With a few more whispered words the tattoo faded back into Sam's pale skin. Revan relaxed the hammer and put the pistol away in a shoulder holster that was almost invisible unless you knew what to look for. Then Sam climbed up the rocks and stood there for a second before us.

"Damn I thought you were dead." Revan said then embraced Sam in a hug. I smiled at the scene Sam had been a bit of a younger brother to us. Sam hesitantly hugged back. "What happened to you man? Did those campers hurt you? Do I need to kill someone?" Revan asked rapid fire. Revan was a bit overprotective at times…Okay fine he takes over protectiveness to a whole new level.

The first incident was when a kid tried to bully Sam and Revan threatened to throw said bully into a wood chipper. He even found a wood chipper and brought the bully there and held the kid up by his shirt and went completely ballistic. I had to shoot him with a tranquilizer gun seven times before he calmed down. That was when Sam was seven.

Another was when we went into an office building to get a CEO from the fiftieth floor and then the CEO had to go and insult Sam. Revan had tied the man to an office chair and then Spartan kicked him off the fiftieth floor. That was when Sam was eight.

So yeah overprotective older brother syndrome was a bit of a problem. Then again so was I but I didn't threaten eight year old with wood chippers. Well now Revan was hugging Sam and checking him over. "I'm fine Revan. Seriously Revan if you don't stop I'm going to kill you!" Said Sam. When Revan didn't stop Sam punched him the face.

Revan backed up for a second before smirking. "You still hit like a little bitch you know that?" Sam's face grew red. "Now why don't you tell us what happened to you Sam?" I asked but with the undertone of a command that all those that served under me knew better than to disobey.

"During my last mission we were ambushed by templar's and something else. It wasn't a monster or demigod. It felt older and was stronger than almost anything I've ever seen. All I could make out was a silhouette of a man, because this thing whatever it was was surrounded by a glow as bright as the sun." Sam started to explain. "We were ambushed on a bridge, Jenkins, Tommy, Elizabeth, and Mark were the first to go. They were fried alive like they were cooked to a crisp. It felt like we were directly in front of the sun. Then when that thing attacked again it ignited the gas tank of one of the jeeps on the bridge. When the gas tanks ignited they blew up Colin and I were thrown of the bridge."

He took a slight breather and recollected his thoughts. "We were thrown into the river below and we washed up in Nova Scotia. From there we met a satyr and we eventually made our way here. We've been here for about five months and it's not what I expected. To tell you the truth." That thing that attacked Sam and Colin sounded like a god or something. But why would a god like Apollo, who was the only one who fit the description, attack Sam out of nowhere.

Unless it wasn't Apollo which meant it was someone else. Some deity with the powers similar to the sun. It couldn't have been a primordial that only left the Titan Hyperion, or another Pantheon. But that still left the question of which one was responsible.

"So where's Crandall, or Colin whatever you want to call him?" Revan asked as he lounged on one of the higher rocks. "He's probably trying to brush up on his skills in the arena." Sam said leaning against our little makeshift wall. "Still? Damn he doesn't quit I'll give him that." I said.

"Yeah he's been at it since day one." Sam said. "So how's it been for you two?" Asked Sam. "Well we found out that some demigods are with the Templar's now, I apparently stole something, and Thom may be dead." I said. Sam lowered his head in remembrance of Thom. "But we have a plan." Revan said looking at Sam.

"We're going to storm the underworld and get Thom back. You with us little brother?" Revan asked looking at Sam, who had his jaw dropped, and eyes wide. Then he returned to normal. "Suicide mission into hell seems like a normal day to me." We all smirked. "If we're going to do this we'll need someone to stay behind and keep tabs on the camp."

"Maybe Colin?" Revan suggested. "You know he's not going to like it." I warned. "Yes well you know he can blend in and keep his eyes and ears open. But first are there any places we can set up a base of operation?" Revan said. Sam had a thoughtful look on his face before his eyes widened. "Yeah I do. There's an old bunker about a mile or two into the woods. It looked old, but it's secluded and easy to defend. We bring in some furniture drawing boards and monitoring equipment as well as maybe a few more people we'll be set."

Revan and I nodded. "What about suspicion wouldn't they find it odd that three or four people disappear into the forest for long periods of time?" I asked. "Yeah you have a point there. Though eventually one of us will get our own cabin right?" Revan said. "So what about it?" I asked. "Well what if we tunnel under the cabins and set up a route." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Come on we can finalize the details later, for now though we should probably head back."

We all left back for our cabins and got ready for tomorrow. The only good thing about this whole ordeal was that we were all bunked in the Hermes cabin. Once we got back there Sam looked around then fell on his ass laughing as everything but our little corner of the room was a tie dye of colors. "So where's Colin's and your gear?" Asked Revan. Sam went up to the floor of the now abandoned cabin and pushed on the wall.

A hiss of air signified the opening of something. A small part of the wall came open and Sam reached in and pulled out two back packs and a briefcase. "Set it by our stuff for now the others might be here soon." Revan said as he went to the window and stood on look out duty.

Sam set his stuff behind our own careful to avoid the trip wires. "Hey Sam you in there?" Yelled a familiar voice. Then Colin was in the door.

Colin had short shaggy rust colored hair with black streaks running through it, a few of his bottom teeth were crooked he had a group of freckles on both his cheeks and a scar from the tip of his left ear to the bottom of his chin. His eyes were the color of a stormy night, with little tinges of grey like clouds towards the outside edges of his irises. He was around eleven years old.

Revan looked at Collin from across the cabin and nodded his head at him. Colin just stared at us. "What no Hi how you doing? What are you doing here? I'm hurt Colin." I said as I stared at my friend. He broke into a small chuckle. "Damn it's good to see you sir." He said. "Drop the formalities and call me Percy my friend. How've you been?" I asked. "Good apart from being here. I'm not a social person." I chuckled and Revan snorted.

"Yeah well it's good to see you. But right now we have a problem and a mission." I said. As soon as I said that Colin straightened up. "Thom's gone, we believe him to be in the underworld. Our mission; infiltrate the underworld and get him back." I said. Colin grimaced. "You know my father won't like it." He said. "I know which is why I've decided that should we proceed you will remain here acting as our eyes and ears." Colin looked about ready to argue before I raised my hand in a silencing motion.

"This is not a request; this is an order from your commanding officer. I don't want to have to fight Thanato's. We all know he can find you at a moment's notice. Revan, Sam myself and maybe a few others will be the ones to make the trip."

"Uh sir where exactly is the underworld?" Asked Sam from the corner of the cabin. "We don't know which is why," I said as I saw Sam and Colin make objections. "We will find someone who does."

"Like who sir?" Asked Sam. "Well we all know monsters come from the underworld or that's where they return after they die. My plan is simple." I said. "We find some monster and we give it an interrogation." Sam seemed to grow a sadistic smile on his face at the mention of interrogation.

"Very well sir." Colin's finally relented. I nodded my head towards him. "Thank you Colin. Now where do we eat?" Colin let out a soft chuckle. "Here in a little bit sir, I mean Percy." Then as soon as Colin finished speaking a conch horn sounded signaling lunch. I didn't know how I knew it was a conch horn; this day kept on getting stranger.

"Come on I'll show you where we go for now." Colin said. He led us all out to the dining pavilion and we all got in line at the end of the Hermes cabin line. "Alright here's the rundown Revan, Percy. We have these goblets that are unlimited refills and hold whatever you wish it to hold. We all scrape a portion of our food as an offering to the gods. They apparently enjoy the smell of food."

Revan growled at him deep in the back of his throat sounding more like a pissed off dragon. "They can have my food over my dead body." I chuckled at Revan. "Come on Revan what about our dear old friend Lady Hestia." Revan's growling subsided. I chuckled at him then he growled at me. "Don't laugh at me, or would you prefer I tell Hestia about your little crush on her?" He whispered. I blushed a little bit and narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He grinned at me. "Oh I would more than dare." I growled at him and turned back to the front of the line. We sat down at the Hermes which was extremely cramped by the way. We got our food which consisted of spaghetti and meatballs. I had a coke and Revan had a glass of orange juice and what I suspected to be a little taint of vodka.

We all got up and dumped it into the brazier in the middle of the pavilion. I though in my mind _'Lady Hestia, and whoever my godly parent is.' _Revan came up and did the same but I could almost hear his thoughts as he offered his food. _"For Lady Hestia and for my godly parent. Should my parent claim me I will find you and kick your ass.'_

We went back to our table but decided to sit somewhere else seeing as the table was too crowded for our tastes. We found a tree not far off and made our way up keeping our food intact as well. We were all lounging on branches as we ate. I was towards the top, Revan sat under me and stared at the setting sun, Sam was beneath him and Colin was on the lower branches.

"So where's this daughter of Zeus or is there such a thing?" I asked. "She's over there sitting by herself. I looked over the pavilion, all the people in the pavilion had yet to notice us in the tree branches, and I soon found her.

She had spiky black hair in the front and it kind of smoothed out towards the back. She had electric blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, some freckles were stretched out across the bridge of her nose. She had startling electric blue eyes, I rubbed the faint scar across my left eye the scar was invisible unless you looked really closely; her eyes seemed so similar to my transplanted one. She looked to be around twelve maybe thirteen.

She wore a black leather jacket over a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots. She looked like a Goth/punk girl. She was also very pretty, all the right curves in the right places. '_Damn it Percy stop thinking like that' _I mentally chided myself. I finished my plate and drink which we also had brought up and sat in silence looking at the beautiful daughter of Zeus. Then I looked over back at the cabin area and saw Lady Hestia sitting at the hearth looking rather glum.

Damn it all to hell. I still had a crush on Lady Hestia, and yet I was draw to both her and the daughter of Zeus. '_Man life was confusing, then again almost nothing is ever clear in life and why should love be any different, wait a minute when did love come into this.' _I thought. I sighed and banged my head against the trunk of the tree and watched the sun set.

"Well boys I suggest we prepare ourselves for the coming storm." I said. "Something's coming and I have a feeling that we will be in the center of it."

"We better get ready guys it's almost time to turn in." Colin said. "Yeah this is going to be a long summer eh?" Revan said. "Yeah, yeah it is." I said.


	11. The new hideout and sword duels

**Well here's the newest chapter. I thank you all for the reviews so far Reyna is a definite. I also put up a poll on my profile for the Harem so check that out. I'm not exactly good with romantic stuff so I may need some ideas for that. Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

The following days seemed to flow together as they passed. We would get up, eat, train, eat some more, train some more, eat and then go to sleep. When we got bored we would actually follow the schedule and do other things.

Revan, Sam, Colin and I would often head into the woods after darkness had fallen and looked around that old bunker Sam had told us about. It seemed to be from the civil war era though what had the demigods constructing a bunker was beyond me.

We had searched through it and came up with virtually nothing, apart from some broken down furniture and a table with a map of camp half-blood. It looked like one of the maps military commanders would have for planning an operation or keeping track of troop movements.

The table was intact and still good so we kept it. We got rid of the broken and bad furniture, and when I say got rid of I mean Revan started a bon fire and threw anything he didn't like into it, any way we cleaned it up and put some torches around on the walls since we couldn't get electricity up and running yet.

So by day we trained by night we set up a base of operations. I came into the bunker Thursday night and found Revan standing next to a long metal table about twenty feet long. He had his duffle bag and back pack on the table. "What are you doing Revan?" I asked Revan. "Taking inventory." He said simply.

A knock came from the door of the bunker and I went to get. I opened the metal door to find Sam and Colin there with a flat cart on top of which was a large box and a bunch of wiring. "What the hell is that?" I asked as I moved aside so they could get in. "A surprise now come on and help us set this bad boy up." Colin said.

I sighed and descended deeper into the bunker following them. I helped them find a place in one of the spare storage rooms. "Alright now what is this?" I asked annoyed I had yet to get a straight answer from either of the two.

"A generator and wiring for lights and other things." Sam explained. "Now let's get to work." We all started to get to work setting it all up. "Where the hell did you even get this?" I asked as we unboxed the generator. "Well we found this place down the road a ways and they had this for sale and so we bought it snuck it through the borders, then we carted it all the way here." I sighed. "You guys are going to get us caught you know that?" I asked. 'Well with all these gods and things we're sure to be caught one of these days so meh." Sam said.

He was true we couldn't hide forever but we could hide for a while at least. We managed to set up part of the generator before calling it a night and heading out. We came to what we had dubbed the commons and found Revan still there but was pulling weapons and gear from his packs and putting it on the table.

The room had three different ways out. One went to the surface, the second went to a living quarters, the third went to an armory/storage area. We had moved some cots here that we had managed to pilfer from the surrounding area.

We came near Revan to see what all he was doing and found two bandoliers on the table and a few knives. "Well Revan what all do we have?" Sam asked as he sat down in a folding chair next to a card table.

"I'll tell you once I figure it out." Revan said not even looking up from his task. "By the way I need to take inventory of everything that includes your stuff so bring it over here once you have the chance."

"Yeah, yeah I'll bring it by." Sam said, Colin just nodded his head and then laid his head down on the card table content to just pass out there. After about twenty minutes Revan called us over to the table now covered in weapons and equipment.

"All right so here's what we got to work with." Revan started. "Three M1903 Springfield bolt action rifles with about twenty celestial bronze rounds each, a bow, five sword, ten daggers, three celestial bronze hand grenades, a double barrel twelve gauge shotgun with both steel and celestial bronze shot, my webley revolver, a M1911 pistol, two spears and some other steel weapons. As well as two assassin hidden blades." Revan listed off pointing at the weapons he listed as he went.

"I have two night vision goggles, four gas masks and radios, about six canisters of tear gas and a few spare pistol holsters, a sniper scope, a range finder, and a few more items." Revan listed. "Damn Revan what are you doing with all this shit?" asked Sam.

"I go with the motto of _'better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it'_." Revan said sorting the items around the table. "Sam Colin and I will bring our stuff here either tomorrow night or the night after. Agreed?" I asked. The two nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Now come on we need to sleep and be prepared tomorrow's activities. Apparently they have capture the flag it's just not as violent as ours on Friday so we have about three days to prepare." Revan groaned and started to pack a few of the items he had taken out. I chuckled at him, he always loved the capture the flag games we held around the mansion.

We all made our way to the Hermes cabin and decided to sleep outside instead of the cramped cabin. I climbed up one of the many oak trees around the cabins as did the others. I settled myself down in the branches and started to drift off to sleep.

The next three days went by rather quickly with Revan, Sam, Collin and I planning on how to get to the underworld and what challenges we would face once down there. During the day we all took lessons from Satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur. Annabeth helped a little with ancient Greek with Revan.

We also talked of the gods and goddesses. We found one odd fact, that was Annabeth was a child of Athena, when Revan had asked about how that would work seeing as Athena was a maiden goddess. Annabeth had told us that children of Athena were born from their mother's thoughts and imagination.

When she was out of ear shot Revan turned to me. "Well that takes being mind fucked to a whole new level." We all agreed to that. Chiron had decided to find out who our godly parent was. He first tried us at archery and found it to be a giant colossal failure.

Revan had fired an arrow that had somehow shot up in the air and curved backwards and got snagged in Chiron's tail. Next we found we were no good at wrestling well I wasn't I couldn't say the same for Revan. Each time I went up Clarisse pulverized me and whispered "There's more where that came from punk."

Revan though could take her on easily and beat up anyone in hand to hand combat. We also tried leg racing and we both were mediocre at it. The nymph had no problem and told us that they had centuries experience running from lovesick gods. But we had experience running away from people who hunted us like animals and they had tanks, helicopters and search dogs.

So Yeah we were okay at that. The only two things we both excelled at was fighting and canoeing that and setting up traps so really it was three things. We all knew that the senior campers and counselors were watching us trying to figure out my godly parent. None of them were having an easy time of it. They had narrowed it down a bit seeing as we could be as strong as an Ares kid, we had a little work with the Hephaestus kids in the forges and helped them a bit so we could've been the oddballs of the children of Hephaestus kids.

We could be as mischievous as a Hermes camper; we didn't really have a way with plants so that ruled out Demeter and Dionysus. Well anyways back to other things at hand. We all kind of liked camp. I enjoyed getting up and sitting on the beach when the morning fog covered it coupled with the sweet smell of strawberries from the fields.

Each day Revan, Sam, Colin and I would all scrape a small portion of food into the brazier, Revan and I asked our godly parent to claim us but guess what. Nothing happened, well except for this warm feeling of a warm smile for both of us.

Then after making the sacrifice we would climb into the branches of the trees and eat up there and watch the campers mull about. When we were done eating we'd act like we would be sleeping in the cabin then when everyone else was out of it we'd sneak out to the bunker and plot our trip into the underworld.

After about three days of being in this place my first sword fighting class was about to happen, well the first one at camp half blood that was an official class that is. All of cabin eleven gathered around the arena where Luce would be our instructor.

She had us start with basic stabbing and slashes using some straw stuffed dummies much to Revan's ire. Revan preferred to use live targets or automaton. Well we both knew the basics of fighting and beyond so we just watched with bored expressions. We eventually moved to dueling in pairs. I was paired with Luce.

"Good luck," One of the campers whispered. "Luce's one of the best sword wielders in the last three hundred years." I let a smile come up on my features. "Well she hasn't met me yet."

I walked towards Luce and stood in front of her. She at first smiled then frowned when she saw I was weaponless. "Percy where's your sword?" She asked as I stopped in front of her. "Right here." I said as I pulled out my pen. She looked about to argue with me before I thought of a sword and clicked the pen and it transformed into a beautiful three foot long celestial bronze sword with silver inscriptions running along the flat of the blade.

Her eyes widened for a second before nodding at me and attempted to show me the basic moves. I held up my hand and spoke once she stopped. "I already know how to wield a sword how about we duel?" I asked. She paused and scrutinized me with blue eyes then she nodded at me. I smiled and dropped down into a familiar stance.

Then I let all emotions drop from my face and waited for her to make the first move. She crouched low to the ground sword held out to her left side and stared at me a smirk on her face. Then she charged me and attempted a horizontal slash. I jumped back a bit then charged forward and our blades crashed in a shower of sparks.

We both were pushing against the other and we both were evenly matched. Finally I spun away and stood again facing her. I made the next move rushing her and attempted a series of slashes and jabs. She parried them all or dodged the others. We danced around each other each attempting to harm the other. I gained a few scratches and a slash on my right bicep. The blood from the wound leaked down my arm and into my hands making me have a looser grip on my blades handle.

Though I wasn't the only one with injuries. The daughter of Hermes had a small cut on her forehead that kept leaking blood into her eye. She wiped the blood out of her eye and then charged me. We both charged each other and clashed. Finally I grew tired of this and tried one of the harder tricks up my sleeve.

I pressed the flat of my blade and twisted putting all my weight into the downward thrust.

_Clang_ was the only sound in the whole arena. Luce was kneeling in front of me with my blade an inch from her neck. I looked over the arena to notice more than just my cabin was here. They all just stared at the both of us in shock and awe. I turned back to Luce and dropped my blade from her neck and held out free hand.

She looked up at me and nodded before taking my hand. When her hand touched mine I felt a little shock run through it like static electricity just different in some way. I'd think about it later. I helped Luce stand and she nodded at me before picking her sword up from the ground.

"What the hell was that Jackson?" She asked. I shrugged. "I was taught well." Was all I said before walking away returning my sword to its pen form and putting it in my pocket. I looked over at Revan to find him standing near the bodies of about five unconscious people. Sam and Colin were both on the ground panting while lying on their backs both with about a dozen scratches.

Revan smiled at me then jogged to join me. His sword was three foot long and resembled a katana just it had no curve and no guard. Well the closest thing to a guard was the handle which was wider than the blade. The sword was double edged. The weapon was unusual in the sense that it was comprised of two pieces, first was an outer shell of celestial bronze and inside of that was mortal steel.

Celestial bronze couldn't harm mortals but the inner steel casing would take care of them. The sword then glowed in his hand and went to his left wrist; after the light was gone Revan was wearing a leather bound bracelet with a circular silver pendant on it with the letter L in the center.

Revan walked up to me and we both walked out of the arena and left ignoring the looks given to us by the other campers.


	12. CTF and killer dogs

**All right here's the new chapter sorry for the wait I've been a bit busy with x-mas and all but now I'm back. By the way the poll will end on January 1****st**** so go vote. Also review and all that. Criticism is welcomed just give me tips and all that. Without further ado here's the new chapter. **

Friday night found Revan and I sitting on the edge of the camp docks dangling our feet over the edge. We sat there and looked at the Naiads as we came to know their name. They had wavy brown hair and wore regular t-shirts and blue jeans and tennis shoes. I had been warned they were terrible flirts and didn't care what gender. Revan it seemed had taken a liking to hanging around the lake and just watching the sun set.

We sat there and talked about our past adventures and had a good laugh about the pranks we'd pulled, and then we'd talk about our time at this camp. Since the little duel in the arena people had been approaching the Hermes cabin for their support in the capture the flag. Apparently they had politics here which was just fine and dandy.

Thalia the daughter of Zeus was still who everyone wanted on their side but we had come in a close second. For the entire day we had been planning our strategy for the game and had brought the Athena cabin in on it as they were on our team. They had agreed with the plan though a bit reluctantly.

So now we were just enjoying the quiet before the shit storm. I was dressed in torn blue jeans a blue t shirt and I had put a light Hawaiian button up shirt on. I had a pair of tennis shoes next to me and Revan was wearing brown cargo pants a black t shirt. HE had a pair of tan combat boots next to him.

"So anything you want to do?" Revan asked. "No, nothing besides getting Thom back." I said as I stared at the naiads as they swam about and waved at us as if we were long lost friends. "So when are we going on this crazy suicide mission?" Revan asked.

I looked over the lake at the setting sun and thought about what Thom would say. I cracked up at that. Revan stared at me. "What?" He asked. I waved him off. "Nothing." I said. "No it's not nothing if you're laughing about something. Now tell me." He said still staring at me.

"Oh I was just thinking about what Thom would say to us if he knew what we were planning." Revan cracked a grin and chuckled. "Yeah I can see him going on like _'You boys are too reckless.' _Revan said in a bad imitation of Thom's voice. I laughed at him trying to impersonate Thom.

"Come on dinners at what 7:45? We need to get dinner and then get ready to teach these campers what they have unleashed upon themselves." Revan said as he put his boots on and got ready to go eat and prepare 'surprises' for the enemy team.

We walked in silence back towards the pavilion. We reached the pavilion and got our food, did the customary sacrifice, and then climbed the tree to eat. When we finally watched the pavilion after getting settled we noticed everyone was more excited than usual. When we finished we ran through the branches of the trees as quietly as we could.

We reached a large oak and climbed to the top where we stuffed two backpacks full of the 'surprises' for the enemy team. Each team had about a half an hour to prepare traps and other defenses. We reached the forest and the area we were playing in. The two sides were divided by a creek in the middle. Revan went to our side and started to set up traps for the game. I put my backpack on dry land and took a spool of trip wire.

I cut off a section of the wire and pulled out two paint grenades, they were like normal paint grenades except they packed the punch of a flash bang. I tied the string to the two pins and put the trap in a path the enemy would have to take. I tapped the wire making sure it was tense. I nodded and went to set up the others. I climbed up one of the trees and took out a pack of bright pink paint. I tied the package up with more wire and put a detonator into the pack and hung it from the branch.

The package was near invisible unless you looked closely. I set it up over the creek where the enemy could possibly cross. I headed back to camp once my pack was empty. I entered the pavilion right when the flags were shown. Campers cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran out to the pavilion carrying a beautiful flag. The flag was more of a banner, with it being ten feet long, grey coloring, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree.

At the opposite side of the pavilion Clarisse and her siblings came out carrying another banner. Theirs was a blood red painted with a crimson spear through a boars head. Charming how charming. Note the sarcasm.

Hermes cabin was allied with Athena, and Apollo cabins. Everyone else including Thalia was with Ares. Oh well we had numbers and bombs lots and lots of bombs. Dionysus's kids were good athletes but there were only two. Demeter's kids had the edge with the plants but weren't aggressive gods help us if they were. Aphrodite's kids wouldn't be a problem since they sat out almost every game and talked and gossiped and what not. Hephaestus's kids were big and could hit like a tank so bit of a problem.

Revan would take care of them. Revan wasn't the fastest of the assassin's but he was a juggernaut. He could take a lot of hits and keep on coming that's what made him dangerous, he could take a hit that would normally cripple someone else but he'd just shrug it off and keep on coming at you.

Anyway that left the Ares cabin. A dozen of the biggest and meanest kids around. But we had a few surprises in store for the enemy.

Soon enough Chiron entered and stamped his hoof on the ground. "Heroes!" He announced. "You know the rules, the creek's the boundary line the entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed, the banner must be prominently displayed, and no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed but not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming allowed. I'll be serving as referee and medic. Now then arm yourselves!"

I could almost see Revan's thoughts going on about no maiming and making the game boring. Then Chiron spread his hands and the tables were piled with weapons and equipment like swords, shields, spears, helmets and such. All of them were made of bronze. Revan and I just stared at all of the people as they donned armor and armed up. Athena's team had blue horse hair plumes in their helmets while Ares had red plumes.

Revan and I took out blue bandanas and tied them around our arms. Then Sam and Colin jumped onto tree branches adjacent to us. "All set?" I asked. "Yeah we're set. They won't get past the east side without setting something off. And you guys?" Sam responded. "Were good. All right here's the plan." I said and Sam, Colin, and Revan leaned in.

"Our team is dividing up into about six squads. Luce is commanding one, Annabeth another and a so on. Annabeth and her team are taking the creek, while Luce is taking her squad across. We gave the squad leaders maps of where we set up traps, Sam you and Colin take to the trees and provide cover for any of the squads you come across. Revan," I said. "You go and take out the Hephaestus cabin people and the Ares campers." They all nodded their heads.

"What about you?" Sam asked. "I'll be over here." I said pointing towards the west flank. "The Ares cabin will probably try and take me out so they'll be a bit occupied giving Luce and the other squads a chance. Now come on let's move."

As soon as I said let's move both teams moved out. I climbed down the tree and headed towards Annabeth. "Hey." I said as I caught up to her."Are you ready?" I asked. She kept on marching. "Yes I know the plan. Do you?" She asked without turning back to me. "Yeah I do, by the way do you have any magical items worth noting."

Her hand drifted towards her back pocket like she was checking to make sure nothing was gone. "No I don't," she just gave herself away there was no covering it up. "Just stay clear of Clarisse's and Thalia's spears, you don't want them touching you otherwise you won't have any trouble."

We marched into the woods and I lagged behind the others. When they were all out of sight I walked over to the creek and leaned on one of the many trees lining either side. The night was hot and sticky, fireflies popped in and out of view. The only sound at the moment was the sound of the gurgling creek.

I closed my eyes and waited for the begging of the game. Then a horn sounded and whoops yells and the clanking of metal sounded. An Apollo camper jumped from our side to the enemies like a deer.

Then a deep growling sounded throughout the area, it sounded more like one of those big muscle cars engines turning over, the growl itself seemed familiar and sent a chill down my spine. I felt like I was being stalked by something and my hand went to my pocket instinctively. Then as soon as it started the growling stopped and the feeling of being stalked disappeared.

I still kept a hand near my pocket. Then five Ares campers one of whom I recognized as Clarisse burst through the underbrush. "Cream the punk!" Clarisse shouted. She still had a long way to go in the art of insulting people. I then saw her spear; it was easily five feet long with a barbed tip that flickered with red light like lightning. Her siblings all carried standard issue bronze swords.

I side stepped the first slash and bent backwards to avoid the second. I grabbed my pen and thought of sword and the same bronze sword from my duel with Luce appeared in my hands. I blocked the third strike and backhanded the offending person. They fell backwards clutching their cheek.

Then they decided to surround me and box me in. I kept dodging or blocking the attacks. One of the campers came at me and we locked swords. I smirked as we held a stand still. Then I kneed him in the gut making him crumple and gasp for breath. I then kicked him in the side of the head knocking him over and into _unconsciousness. _

_ The camper I backhanded came back up to take his fallen siblings place; his right cheek was one giant bruise. I smirked and swept the legs out from under Clarisse as she tumbled down into the creek I kicked one of the Ares kids in the chest and into a tree making him crumble onto the ground completely out of it. 'Three more' I thought to myself. _

_ I dodged a stab from an Ares camper and let him go by me. When he was past me I grabbed the back of his armor and yanked him down and onto the ground. I hit him on the head with the pommel of my sword. I turned back to see Clarisse and her last sibling standing together facing me. _

_ Clarisse charged as did her sibling at the same time. I blocked the sword strike but was caught in the arm with Clarisse's spear and had the unpleasant feeling of electricity coursing through my arm. So she had a giant oversized taser. I pulled back and got a scratch across my right arm from the other Ares camper. _

_ I stepped back into the creek and felt like I just had a cup of coffee. I stood my ground and when Clarisse and her sibling were in range I made my move. I slammed the flat of my blade into the campers head letting the blade collide with the helmet. It sounded like I just hit a giant frying pan. The kid clutched his helmet and groaned in pain. I kicked him in the side of his head sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap._

_ I tried a vertical slash at Clarisse which she caught with her shield and took the chance to jab me in the ribs. I jumped back and pulled out a detonator. I clicked the detonation button and the bag of pink paint I had hung from the trees exploded directly on top of Clarisse painting her neon pink. She started to cough and hack as she dropped her shield to cover her mouth. _

_I charged forward and punched her in the jaw sending her backwards causing her to drop her spear onto the ground. I stood above her and held my sword point to her neck and looked down upon her. Her eyes were wide with confusion, surprise, and a tinge of fear. "Yield." I said. _

_ She nodded her head slowly and laid there. "Come on get up." I said as I held out a hand towards her. She hesitantly grabbed it and I hauled her to her feet. I guided her over to a tree and sat her up on it along with her unconscious siblings. I piled their weapons and shields a little ways from them. Then I saw Luce come streaming out of the woods flag in hand and two Hermes kids covering her flanks with Apollo campers bring up the rear. _

_ Cheers and yells erupted from our side as they crossed the border. Clarisse and her siblings were too out of it do anything but just sit and stare or just take a nap. Everybody crowded around Luce and lifted her up on their shoulders. I watched in interest as the enemy flag turned silver and a caduceus appeared on it. Our side was ecstatic as hell. _

_ I felt a presence around me but I could've sworn something was watching me. I closed my eyes and looked through the eagle vision. I opened my eyes and there was a figure next to me. I held my sword to their throat. They stiffened at the sudden move and looked at me. The figure was definitely feminine. _

_ I deactivated the eagle vision and looked at where my sword point was. "Why don't you show yourself Miss?" I said. There was a shimmer of air and Annabeth Chase appeared in front of me with a Yankees baseball cap in her hands and had eyes wide and looking at me in disbelief. "How'd you know I was here?" She asked as I lowered my sword. _

_ I quickly thought of an excuse. "First off I felt like someone was watching me secondly I could smell your shampoo over here." The second part was a complete lie but none the less she blushed like a strawberry. "Third your feet still left a trail to follow." I said pointing at the imprints of her shoes on the soft sand. _

_ I heard something crashing through the woods and Annabeth tensed up I just put my sword away and waited for Revan to make an appearance. I didn't have to wait long as a _Hephaestus camper flew through the foliage and into the creek completely out of it. Revan came out next with another Hephaestus camper in a headlock, the trapped camper thrashed about trying to get out of the headlock but Revan just looked bored and punched the kids' lights out and dropped him unceremoniously on the ground.

"Sup?" He asked as he walked towards us. "Nothing much we won and it seems has an invisibility hat." I said still looking at the campers celebrating. Chiron came through the woods and blew the conch horn signaling the end of the game. That was short lived the ones at the mansion easily last forty eight hours.

Then Annabeth looked at my sword cut. "How'd you get that?" She asked. I shrugged. "Sword cut." I said "Why you asking?"

"No Percy _was _a sword cut. Look at it now!" I looked down and sure enough it was healing. There was no blood, now the wound was a little white scar barely noticeable and even that was fading. "Huh? Would you look at that?" I said examining the skin. I looked over at Annabeth and could've sworn I heard the sound of gears turning. She looked from the water to the pile of unconscious campers then to me.

"Percy step out of the water." I shrugged and did so. When I was out of the water I felt my arm go numb again and a bit sore. The place on my arm stung a bit like a paper cut. I felt okay otherwise. "Oh Styx," She cursed. This is _not _good. I didn't want to…I assumed it'd be Zeus…"

And I suddenly knew what she was going on about. The healing in the water, the incident with Bobofit, and all those times in the field when strange things happened when I was near large bodies of water. There was one god with powers of the ocean and water and he swore to never have children again. Well shit.

Before we could do anything I heard the growl from before except it was really close. Then a howl ripped through the night. All cheering died instantly. Chiron swore in Greek and then said something that sounded like. _"Stand ready. My bow!" _Annabeth grabbed her sword and Revan stood next to me sword drawn and his hand made its way to his shoulder holster. I turned around and saw on the rocks behind us a giant hellhound the size of tank, with glowing red eyes, fur the color of a moonless night, and teeth that gleamed in the night.

Before anyone could do anything it lunged at me. I moved to the side when it was about to hit me, I moved a bit too slow seeing as it slashed my chest open leaving five deep gashes that spurted blood. I grabbed my pen and turned it into its sword form and stabbed it in the middle of its forehead right when Revan stabbed it in the heart.

I looked over to see Revan with a slash across his left bicep. I turned my sword back into its pen form and put it back in my pocket. Revan returned his sword back to its hidden form and we watched as the monster disintegrated into that all too familiar sand.

"_Di immortales!" _Annabeth swore. "That's a hellhound from the fields of punishment. They don't…They're not supposed to." Annabeth started to blabber. "Someone summoned it." Chiron announced. "Someone inside the camp."

Luce walked over her moment of glory forgotten. Murmurs started to break out among the campers. "Percy, Revan your wounded. Both of you step into the creek." Annabeth said. "No." Revan said. "Yes now do it now!" Annabeth said. "Chiron you need to see this." Thalia was also present amongst the group of gathered people.

"I will do no such thing." Revan said. Annabeth glared at him. "Do it now!" Annabeth commanded. "No!" Revan said glaring daggers at Annabeth. "You will get in the creek now!" Growled Annabeth. "I will not get in the creek." Growled Revan. All the campers were watching this argument like a ping pong ball going back and forth.

"Come on Revan just get in the creek and quit arguing with Annabeth like an old married couple." I said. Revan stuck his tongue out at Annabeth but got in the creek as did I. I watched as the wounds we both had started to disappear. A couple of the campers gasped and were looking at something above our heads. "Percy, Revan….um" Annabeth said pointing above us. I looked over at Revan's head he looked over at my head. Above our heads was a spinning and gleaming hologram of a green tri pronged spear: a trident.

"Your father… this is _really _not good." Annabeth whispered. "It is determined." Chiron announced. "What?" Asked Revan. I turned towards him. "We just found out who our father is." I stated. He suddenly got a look of understanding on his face. "Oh."

"Poseidon." Chiron said. "Earth shaker, storm bringer, Father of horses. Hail, Perseus, and Revan Jackson sons of the sea god." During this whole tirade all the campers bowed. Well life just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
